The Wardrobe
by Court1410
Summary: During World War II, Annalise is sent to live with an old professor in the country. She soon finds herself in a strange and magical land along with the four Pevensies. On top of that, she learns that her life isn't exactly what she thought it was. PxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat on the window seat of my second story window, staring out into the countryside. Outside, the Pevensies were lounging in the Professor's garden. I gazed out past the apple orchard, past the rolling hills, past the lush forest, at the reflection of the afternoon sun on the lily pond. I stroked the cold, smooth wood of my music box. I opened it, hoping to hear the sweet tune once again fill the room, but it was silent. The Pevensies continued to chatter below, but I could no longer hear them.

_I placed my father's most recent letter tenderly into my music box. Inside lay his picture and the silver locket I had gotten that day for my sixteenth birthday. I stared at the locket's pattern and closed my eyes, imagined a river, flowing swiftly between two banks. I tried again to open the locket but it still refused to open._

"_Oh mother it still will not budge!" _

"_I am sorry, Annalise. I wish it would too." _

"_I do love it though mother, even if it doesn't open," I hugged her and she hugged me back._

"_Happy birthday," She whispered and kissed my forehead. I turned the key on my music box and let the soft, fluid music lull me to sleep._

_When I awoke, the sky outside my window flashed with brilliant lights. A crash sounded outside our house and my window shattered. I was suddenly awake and alert. Somewhere in the house, my mother screamed my name. I pulled on my robe and grabbed my music box. I hurried down the stairs skipping a few on the way down. My mother was waiting for me at the back door. Fear flashed in her eyes as she opened the door. _

_Outside, the air lit up orange and red. The whistling sound as bombs dropped filled my ear. We were sprinting over the cobblestoned street toward the bomb shelter, my hand around hers, pulling her away from our home. Suddenly, I was thrown down by a great force. I lay sprawled on the ground, unable to move, unable to hear. I raised myself slowly and got to my feet, my music box still clutched to me. I hurried into the bomb shelter and my mother slammed the door shut behind me. I crawled into one of the bunks and breathed deeply, slowing my breath back to normal. I stared at the blank walls of the shelter. My eyes were just beginning to close when my mother broke the silence._

"_You are going tomorrow," her voice echoed of the concrete walls. Outside, the bombs had finally stopped and it was quiet. _

"_What?" I asked, no longer tired._

"_It's no longer safe for you here." She replied and I turned to face the dirt wall. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself before I said something I would regret. I could feel my face burning as my hands clenched into fists, my nails biting into my palm._

"_Good. I don't want to be here with you," I shouted, ignoring my mother's sharp intake of breath. Only later, when I was calm enough, did I remember that she had cried herself to sleep._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving London

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of its original characters. This story is written only for me and anyone who enjoys it. I only own Annalise and anyone in her world. Now enjoy!**

**My musical inspiration: I Dare You by Shinedown**

I made my way through the crowded platform, pushing and shoving my way through the sea of people, every second nearing my escape, and my pain.

"Annalise, wait!" My mother called out in exasperation, gasping for breath and attempting to keep up with me and carry my luggage. But my long legs moved faster, and I was more determined. I refused to let her catch up with me. I couldn't face her. She would expect me to apologize and hug her before I left, but I would never give in. How could she do this to me? Sending me off when she knew she could never manage without me. Ever since the start of the war when father left, it was as if we had swapped places.

I was the one who held her hand all those cold nights in the bomb shelter; it was I who hugged her as she cried when father letters did not arrive. I was the one she ran too when the letters didn't come. It was me she ran to when they finally arrived, weeks late, with tears of joy in her eyes. The one who helped her get off to work the days she didn't want to get up. And now she thought she would just send me away?

I suddenly stopped and looked up at the train. It stretched down far past the crowds of people. I heaved an unsteady breath in an attempt to calm myself and closed my eyes in an attempt to push my tears down. I turned my heel away from the train and crossed my arms. My mother stood there, a ghost of her former cheerful self. Her eyes were tired and not even powder could hide the dark circles under her eyes she had gotten from the countless sleepless night she had spent in the shelter or at the foot of my bed, watching over me while I slept. Her brown ringlets were limp and lacked the golden highlight they previously possessed from countless days spent in the sun. Her dull eyes met mine and for a moment I glimpsed the sparkle that had been there during the days before the war.

I lifted my chin and stuck out my hand, indicating for her to pass over my luggage.

"Annalise," I turned my head and looked above her at the ceiling, still determined to ignore her.

"What?" She shuffled closer, gauging my reaction, trying to see if it was safe, or if I would explode again. This made me angrier, but I calmed myself. It was almost over. I would be gone soon.

"Sweetie I am so sorry," she said and pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around me and held me close. For a moment, I was tense; refusing to hug back, but then the tears of anger had been replaced by tears of sadness. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering words of consolation to her. Finally, after both our dresses were damp with salty tears, my mother let me go. All my anger had been replaced by sorrow, and the argument had been forgotten. I realized how silly I had been, ignoring my mother because I had felt hurt and betrayed. I flashed her a smile and she smiled back. Something flickered in her eyes, and for a moment, I thought she might just be alright while I was gone.

"Now let me find Helen," Mother whispered, scanning the crowd. I realized she had just been remembering that we were to meet up with someone. At least I remembered some of what she had said while I was ignoring her. Then I saw them, coming through the crowd toward us. A woman and four children were making their way toward us through the thick crowds. I vaguely remember the woman, perhaps from a dinner party or tea.

"Evelyn!" The woman in the front called as she came closer. "This must be your beautiful daughter, Annalise," Next to her a girl about pretty girl about my age stood, with black ringlets and freckles dotted across her face. Her fair skin looked luminescent even by the train, whose engine emitted black clouds of soot. Behind Evelyn and the girl I assumed was her daughter was a small girl with golden locks clutching her brother's arm. Tears fell freely down her face and she made no move to wipe them away. When she saw me looking she smiled, despite her tears, a warm smile that immediately made me like the little girl. She tugged at her brother's sleeve and whispered something in his ear.

Suddenly, two bright blue eyes turned toward my own green eyes. For a moment, our eyes met, before his turned away dismissively. His reached up and ruffled his golden hair, the same color as his sister's who was still clutching his arm. He stood up straight and his chin was stuck out proudly. I could not help but notice he was very handsome, even if his reaction had unnerved me. I turned to look at the little girl and smiled back. Her brother did not seem pleasant at all. I glanced at his haughty form and angered again. What had I done?

"Are these your lovely children Helen?" My mother asked, although her attempt to be cheerful had not quite reached her eyes.

"Why yes, this is Susan, my second eldest," she indicated to the dark haired girl about my age who nodded politely. "And Lucy, my youngest," the petite golden haired girl stepped forward and shook my hand with another smile, "Peter, my eldest." the handsome boy stepped forward and shook my hand, but not warmly, as his sister had, but indifferently. I pulled my hand away and took a step back from his haughty figure. I was about to turn away from the family when Helen spoke again. "And finally, Edmund, my second youngest." A dark haired boy I had not noticed stepped out from behind the family. His nose was wrinkled in distaste as he looked around the platform. Peter punched his arm and Edmund shouted "OUCH!" Everyone turned around to look at the two boys and the introduction was forgotten as Susan turned and started to scold both of the boys.

"My name is Helen Pevensie," Mrs. Pevensie told me warmly as she smiled and shook my hand.

"Thank you for allowing Annalise to go with your children," My mother told her friend. I looked up in shock and my mother sent me an apologetic glance. I could only assume she had meant to tell me but my stubbornness had gotten in the way.

"Oh don't thank me. It was lucky that the man who is taking my children in has room for five!" Suddenly a high pitched whistle sounded through the platform. The buzz of chatter suddenly picked up as children and parents said their last goodbyes. The Pevensies gathered around their mother and hugged her each in turn. I turned to my own mother, with new determination. I stood up straighter and lifted my chin in defiance, daring myself to succumb to tears. Her face was wet with more tears; they fell freely as she cried. I cradled her in my arms as I hugged her.

"It will be alright Mum," I told her softly as I hugged her. I inhaled her scent, she smelled of honey and wild flowers. The whistle sounded again and I gave her one last squeeze before picking up my luggage. I hurried onto the train and into the compartment and stuck my head out the window. I waved to my mother who stood beside Mrs. Pevensie; both were waving frantically as the train picked up speed, leaving behind both mothers as the train sped out of the city of London and into the countryside. Susan moved over to make room for me in a seat next to the window. I scanned the compartment and was met with a pair of eyes. Peter Pevensie was staring at me strangely, a mixture of surprise and something else I couldn't quite comprehend. I turned away and watched the passing countryside with my face pressed against the cold window, ignoring the handsome boy who made my blood boil.

"What school do you go to Annalise?" Susan asked in an attempt to make conversation. I jumped in my seat, surprised to hear someone talking to me.

"Elizabeth Griffith's school for girls," I was about to turn back to the window when I remembered my manners. "Where do you go?"

"Lucy and I go to Kathryn Henderson's," Susan replied politely again. I wondered if she was always this proper. I was beginning to get bored. "And Peter and Edmund go to Harrison's" I nodded again and pressed my cheek against the window.

"Do you like it there?" Susan asked. I was beginning to get annoyed. Didn't she notice that I did not want to talk. I shrugged.

"It was okay,"

"I found school rather boring," Lucy said as if she was stating the obvious.

"How old are you Lucy?" I inquired. I was starting to like her more and more as the day went on.

"Ten," she replied. "But everyone else treats me like I'm two," she muttered, almost incoherently. Peter glanced up at Lucy and opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"What about you Edmund," I said, attempting to be polite. Oh God I was beginning to sound like Susan. I decided to go with it to break the ice.

"Thirteen," He said, "and a half." He stuck his nose up in the air. I snorted but stopped when he turned to me, his eyes squinted and a frown on his face. And Lucy was supposed to be the youngest? Edmund could take a few pointers from her.

"And you Susan?"

"Fifteen," I nodded and realized I would have to ask Peter too. I couldn't quite understand why I disliked him so much.

"Peter?"

"Seventeen," He replied without looking up. Then I remembered his attitude at the station.

"And how old are you, Annalise," Susan asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Sixteen." Susan continued to try to get us all to loosen up, but I was done being polite. It was Susan's thing, not mine. I stared out the window and continued to think about the home I was leaving behind. If staying in the Professor's home was going to be like it was on the train, I had no desire to go there.

In the afternoon the porter came to our compartment to tell us we were at our stop. We all climbed out of our seats and hopped off the train, our bodies stiff from sitting still for hours. I scanned the area around the stop, looking for anyone who might be here for us. But there was no one.

I took in the view of the countryside. It was beautiful. The green, rolling hills seemed to stretch on forever, on broken up by lush green forests. A few ponds and creeks dotted the countryside here and there and the sounds of a brook could be heard no that the train was gone. The sun warmed my face as I clutched my luggage. I no longer felt alone and afraid. I felt at home.

**Please Review! If you review I will post the next chapter that is already ready very very soon! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's Tale

**I Hope you liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! Don't forget to REVIEW! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also the scene where Lucy comes out of the wardrobe is pretty much word for word. In fact, almost this whole chapter is. When we get to Narnia it will get more interesting!**

I gazed out the window at the Pevensies running around the vibrant green grass below. After we had gotten off the train and arrived at the house, which turned out to be a great estate with rolling hills and a great view of the countryside, Mrs. Macready had gone over an extensive list of rules.

_"And above all, there will be no disturbing of the Professor." She had said as she showed us our rooms. _

Peter and Edmund shared a room next to ours, and we often spent the days in each other's rooms or outside. I had become closer to the Pevensies in our days here, Edmund continued his surly attitude. My mother had always told me not to judge a book by its cover, but in this case, my first impression of the two seemed correct.

Peter continued to be haughty and distant, but on the few occasions he did loosen up, he was all right. I knew I was being stubborn, but I continued to ignore him for his attitude at the station in London.

I shared a room with Susan and Lucy. Susan and I got along well; we had an understanding that we would not bother each other. She understood that while the Pevensies had each other, I had no one. Although she was very kind, she could be quite boring and was always polite. Her politeness was something I had never quite understood.

Lucy was another story. She kept me cheerful and was my companion and friend. I had always wanted a little sister and Lucy was beginning to become one to me. She sat with me while I read stories aloud to her from the vast library the Professor had.

I had been wandering around room to room when I opened a door and came to a room full of book of various degrees of age. Some were old and dusty and some with crisp pages that seemed newly printed. There were books in English and books in strange languages I could not even begin to comprehend. I was so busy looking through books that I ran into the Professor. His hair was a mixture of white and grey. He had merry eyes that shone through his spectacles.

"Oh hello there! You must be one of the children staying here," He had said and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Annalise. Pleased to meet you, Sir," I had replied and shook his hand.

"Alas you are not a child at all, but a young lady! I take it you are an avid reader?"

"Oh yes, I do love to read!" He began to pile books onto the table, pulling them off shelves and creating a stack of books so high that came precariously close to falling down.

Books soon became my solace. I spent days on end reading outside by the small lake or having a picnic on the hill overlooking the estate. But much to my dismay and the Pevensies, it was pouring outside. I sat in a plush red chair in our room. Across from me Susan was playing a game of her own invention.

"Gastro vascular," Susan read with hesitation, "Come on Peter, Gastro vascular."

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for worse game ever invented?" Edmund interjected with a smirk. I fought the urge to laugh. I liked Susan, truly I did, but she could be a bit on the dull side. Peter laughed and then caught sight of Susan's face as she slammed the cover of the dictionary shut.

"We could play hide and go seek," Lucy suggested eyeing Peter, Susan, and I. I smiled and stood up, closing my book.

"I think that's a marvelous idea," I told Lucy as I stood beside her. She gazed up at me and took my hand. She turned back to Peter, awaiting his answer. He looked at his sister's pleading eyes and began to count with a small smile on his face.

"One, Two, Three," We all raced out of the room at top speed, Edmund reluctantly followed but soon overtook us all in his attempt to find a good hiding spot.

"Four, Five, Six,"

I scrambled down a hall after Edmund and Lucy. After going into a room full of nothing but sofas I decided to hide behind a curtain. But as I opened it I saw Edmund.

"Sorry Edmund,"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing hide and go seek?" He sneered.

"Aren't you a little old to be acting like a two year old?" I replied coolly as I turned my heel. He scampered off into a room and I ran into another and hid under a table covered in a vibrant yellow table cloth.

Minutes later I heard the tap tap of someone walking by. Then the creak of the old wooden door being opened. Suddenly, the yellow table cloth was lifted off the table and Peter's face was not two inches away from my own.

"Am I the first one to be found?" I asked.

"Yes." He began to reach down to help me up but I brushed him off.

"I can stand up on my own, thank you very much," I replied coolly and turned my heel, my long brown hair swinging behind me. I swung open the door, ignoring Peter who I knew was staring at me as I went. Determined to get away from Peter and his arrogance, I ran straight into Lucy.

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm back!" Lucy shouted frantically.

"Shut up! He's coming!" Edmund whispered.

"I'm not sure you two quite got the idea of this game." Peter said from behind me. I hadn't realized he was behind me.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked. She looked into my eyes, pleading for me to say that I had been.

"That's the point," Edmund answered, "That was why he was seeking you!"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan interjected, looking triumphant.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter told Susan,

"I've been gone for hours?" Lucy whimpered.

"I guess we can check it out, can't we?" I interjected. All the Pevensies turned their heads in my direction.

"Can we really?" Lucy shouted. Peter shook his head. I knew what he was thinking that we shouldn't encourage her. I grasped Lucy's hand and she led me into the spare room where a great, wooden wardrobe dominated the room. The carvings were of lions, a half goat half man, and centaurs. It was beautiful. I felt drawn to it and began to walk closer, my eyes wide and mouth wide open. I stared up at it as Susan opened to reveal a closet full of fur coats. Susan knocked on the back of the wardrobe.

"Lucy the only woods in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination" Peter said. Lucy let go of my hand.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried.

"That's enough Lu."

"Well I believe you," Edmund said, and took a step toward Lucy.

"You do?" Lucy inquired, hope lit up in her eyes.

"Yeah of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund looked up at us for support. I turned away, disgusted and took a step back. I did not want to get in the middle of this fight.

"Now will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse!" Peter shouted. His face was red and his body shook in anger. Edmund was backing up slowly, his smirk wiped clean off his face. Although I was glad Peter was standing up for Lucy, I hated to see him angry like this.

"It's just a joke!" Edmund yelled and threw his hands up defensively.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

Edmund stormed off in one direction and Lucy ran off in another, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll talk to Edmund." I announced, "You go talk to Lucy."

**Oh I almost forgot…. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Break My Fall

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except for my original ideas.**

**Please review when you finish this chapter! I promise this one is much more interesting!**

**Now enjoy!**

**P.S. Peter has a POV in this chapter.**

"Edmund?" I called hesitantly down the hall. I tip toed down the hall past the dusty artifacts, occasionally poking my head in rooms and straining my ears for any sounds. "Edmund?" I repeated. The sound of a muffled sob came through the closed door on my right. Edmund was crying? Edmund who always picked on Lucy, and was always nasty to everyone? If anyone deserved to feel miserable it was Edmund.

I was about to turn around and leave when the sound of sobs reached me again. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Edmund laid curled up in a corner; his body wracked with sobs. Clutched in his hand was a black and white photo of a man in a uniform. His hand was held up in a salute and his face solemn. I suddenly realized the reason for Edmund's horrid attitude. He missed his father and he probably missed his mother as well.

"Is that your father?" I inquired as I crossed the room toward Edmund.

"What's it to you?" Edmund quickly wiped away his tears and glared up at me. He hid the photo in his back pocket.

"Edmund my father is at war too, but we can't go around being nasty to everyone."

"All this coming from the girl who won't even look at Peter?" I gasped, shocked. I did dislike Peter, but this was below the belt. I tried to tell myself that Edmund was angry and upset, he didn't mean what he was saying. I took a few breaths before continuing.

"This has nothing to do with Peter," I whispered through my teeth. I was suddenly tense and alert; my teeth clenched, daring him to say more.

"You're right. When you're not turning away from him and pointedly ignoring him, you're staring at him," Edmund shouted with a smirk. He knew he had hit a nerve. My hand shot out of its own accord, and just as I was about to slap him, I stopped. I clenched my hands into fists and felt my nails biting into my palms.

"You're wrong. I do not stare at Peter," I lied. I knew that I did in fact stare at Peter. Not that I had any feelings for him in any way. It was just the opposite. He baffled me. One minute he was being kind, the next he was cold as ice. His pride still bothered me and even though I knew he had his good moments, anyone who could be that rude to someone they had never met before had issues. I was about to point this out in my defense when I realized he would never understand this. "And I have no feelings for him whatsoever," Edmund snorted at this. "It's just the opposite. He hates me. And I will not have you saying any differently," I shouted as I turned from the room. I ran into someone and I was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sor-" I began as an arm started to pull me up.

"No its fine," I looked up and saw Peter. My face heated up as I flushed with anger.

"What are you doing standing outside the door?" I shouted, my hands flew in the air in frustration as I tried to push past him. He stood there refusing to let me through. I continued to try to find a way around him. How much had he heard? I searched for the right comeback for when he asked me the inevitable. I wasn't sure if I could get away with the lie twice.

"Wait, Annalise, it's not what you think!" Peter reasoned as he grabbed my arm, preventing me from getting away.

"What is it then," I spat. His hand still firmly held my arm. How could he think I could be so stupid! There was no other explanation. I glanced around the room, attempting to find an escape. There was nowhere to go.

"I was coming to help you reason with Ed and I heard shouting. I was about to open the door, but then I heard what you were talking about." I looked up at him, still refusing to believe the nerve of him.

"Well now you can have your turn," I yelled as broke his grip and flung myself down the hall. In my anger, I got lost on my way to my room.

"Calm down," I muttered to myself. I slid down the cool stone wall and onto the dusty floor. I slowly counted to ten, taking deep breaths to calm myself. After a few minutes of deep breathing, I was sufficiently calm. I raced back to my room, taking care not to run into Peter.

I found Lucy lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Susan was attempting to calm her but was making little progress. When she saw me she looked up and mouthed, "Help."

"Susan, why don't you go check on supper," She nodded and quickly left the room. I crossed the room and sat on the edge of Lucy's bed.

"Lu, I'm sorry Edmund was so nasty to you earlier," This brought a new round of sobs. I shook my head. I wasn't very good at this kind of stuff.

"It's not that," Lucy managed to hiccup. "I just wish you all would believe me and stop acting like grownups!"

"I believe you Lu," I told her as I rubbed her back softly in an attempt to console her.

"Really?"

"Yes," I told her, astounded that I was telling the truth. She looked at me, searching my eyes. Whatever she was looking for, she found it, for she gave me a huge hug.

"Now, let's hear what happened." I pulled a chair up to her bed and tucked my feet under me as I listened to her story.

"I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room when all of the sudden I felt something cold and wet. There, in the middle of the wardrobe, was a wood, all covered in snow. It was beautiful! And in the middle of that wood, a lamp post! I was just staring up at it when a faun, that's a man with the legs of a goat, named Mr. Tumnus, asked me if I was a dwarf!" She giggled at the idea. "So I told him that I was a girl. Then he took me to his house for tea." She continued to tell me all about the wood and Mr. Tumnus.

"It all sounds lovely, Lucy."

"Oh it was. Except for when Mr. Tumnus tried to kidnap me!" She whispered.

"What?" I gasped. For a minute I looked at her as if she was a lunatic. Then I shook my head, trying to keep that thought out of my mind. If I was going to believe Lucy, I was going to believe her whole heartedly. My hands clenched the arms of my chair, awaiting for her to continue.

"Yes, but he didn't, don't worry. He is a good faun," She reassured me. I could not mask my sigh of relief at these words. I nodded and indicated for her to continue.

"The White Witch-" Lucy stopped abruptly and stared at the doorway, where Peter, Susan, and Edmund stood.

"Supper is ready," Susan announced.

Supper was awkward, unfortunately, for Peter kept throwing me glances. I looked away pointedly and glared at him whenever our eyes accidentally met. After our argument, he was more haughty than ever. I passed the time by sending Lucy secretive looks across the table. We both giggled when Susan asked,

"What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Lucy and I announced in unison, bringing on a new fit of giggles.

I sat in bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Susan and Lucy had fallen asleep ages ago. I sighed and closed my eyes, attempting to count sheep. _Four. _My mother had given me the locket, but she was miles away, probably hiding in a bomb shelter. _Seventeen._ I stroked the smooth wood of my broken music box; my father was thousands of miles away, fighting in a war that may never end. _Twenty-eight. _I believe Lucy is telling the truth. _Forty-five. _Suddenly I shot up out of bed. My muscles twitched in excitement; my eyes were alert. I looked out my window and saw that it was no longer raining. I itched to be outside, to dance in the moonlight. I stood up and tip toed out of the room. I passed Peter and Edmund's room and heard snores. I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding in. I slid out the kitchen door and closed it silently behind me.

I giggled when the dew covered grass tickled my toes. I danced toward the wood and leapt over hills. Suddenly, I stopped. A pond was reflecting the silvery moon light. I took a tentative step into the pond. The cool water met my toes and I gasped. It was not a pond, but a spring! I took another step in. And another.

Peter POV

I lay in bed thinking about what Lucy had said. Could it be true? Should I believe her? I jumped when I heard a sigh outside my door. Who was up at this time of night? I slid out of my bed, grabbed my blue robe, and put it on. I snuck downstairs, following the sounds of footsteps echoing off the walls. I reached the kitchen door and was about to step out when I saw who it was.

"Annalise?" I whispered. She didn't hear, but started to run gracefully through the grass. She danced and hummed a fluid song. I found myself slowly walking toward her, and into the woods, drawn to the sweet tune and her.

She stood at the edge of a pond, her long wavy brown hair cascaded down her back. The silvery moon light lit up her face and reflected off the water. Her palms were upturned and her head tilted back, as if basking in the moonlight. She was just as beautiful as ever, but it seemed to become more dramatic as she stood in the water. Her eyes flashed open with determination as she took another step. She continued toward the center of the water, her hair and white night gown billowing around her. But there was no breeze.

Annalise POV

_Annalise. _The water opened up to me, welcoming me with its cool embrace.

"Annalise," a far away voice called. I was knee deep in the water. _Just one more step_. One more. Suddenly, the cool water was all around me, its soft tentative touch allowing me succumb to its depths.

"Annalise you need to wake up. Stay with me Annalise!" My eyes fluttered open and I looked up. There above me was Peter.

"What happened?" I asked timidly, my throat raw from coughing up water.

"You just went into the pond and didn't come up. So I swam in after you," Peter said with a shrug.

"Thank you, Peter," He shrugged again and looked away humbly. This shocked me. I had not expected Peter would be humble, nor brave. He still hovered over me, searching my eyes. His golden hair was dripping with water and plastered to his face. His blue eyes pierced me and I met his gaze for the first time all day. His eyes turned away from mine and traveled down my body. I looked down and realized that I was soaked, and that my night gown was white. I quickly moved my arms across my chest. Peter looked away pointedly and I noticed he was only wearing pants. My eyes trailed down his broad shoulders and chest. I shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cool air around me.

"Are you cold?" Peter asked and grabbed my arm to helped me to my feet. He placed his robe around me. I felt relieved to have something warm and dry on. I met his eyes and smiled tentatively.

"I don't hate you Annalise,"

"What?"

"I've never hated you," Peter said with the shake of his head. I had completely forgotten my hatred toward Peter up until this second because of my gratitude. I could now see why Lucy loved him so much, even if before I had wondered before. Despite his pride, Peter truly was a good person. He was kind and brave.

"Can we just start over?" I asked timidly. He nodded. I let out a breath I had not noticed I had been holding. We walked back to the room, whispering and laughing the whole way.

"Goodnight Annalise," He said when we reached our rooms.

"You saved my life Peter," I told him as I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

I closed the door softly and slipped into bed after I had changed into a dry nightgown. I could not sleep this time, but for an entirely different reason.

"Peter! Peter!" I heard Lucy cry from the room over. I pulled my robe closer and rushed next door. Lucy was jumping on Peter's sleeping form and Edmund was sulking in the corner as usual. I sighed.

"What is it, Lu?"

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"You must have been dreaming Lucy," Susan said groggily.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again!" Lucy shouted. We all glanced at each other, doubtful. "And this time, Edmund went, too," Lucy said matter-of-factly. We all turned to look at Edmund, who took a step back.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked. Edmund shook his head slowly.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. What did you do there Edmund?"

"I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter," Edmund replied defensively, "I shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy ran from the room and I followed in pursuit. "Ow!" I heard Edmund yell from behind, but I ignored him. Lucy ran down through the hall and straight into the Professor. She looked up at him and then threw her arms around his stomach, hugging him as she sobbed.

After much convincing, Peter, Susan, Professor Kirke, and I convinced Lucy to go to bed. We now sat in his study, silently staring into the dancing embers of the fireplace.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," The Professor began.

"We're very sorry Sir," Peter replied as he backed away toward the door, "It won't happen again."

"It's Lucy," I started.

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes, Sir. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping," I couldn't help but smile at this. Peter shot me a furtive glance.

"It's nothing. We can handle it," Peter said with another glance in my direction. I shrugged.

"Oh I can see that," The Professor said with a wink in my direction.

"She thinks she's found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe." The Professor looked up at us with shocked eyes when Susan said this.

"What did you say?"

"The wardrobe upstairs," Peter said, "She thinks she's found a forest upstairs."

"She won't stop going on about it," Susan said in exasperation.

"What was it like?" The Professor said; a look of awe came over his face.

"Like talking to a lunatic!" I shook my head and looked away.

"I believe her!" I cried.

"Not her, the forest," the Professor continued.

"You're not saying you actually believe her?" Peter looked incredulous.

"You don't?"

"Well of course not," Susan interjected, "I mean logically it's impossible."

"What do they teach in school these days?"

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter stated.

"And he's usually the more truthful one?"

"No, this would be the first time."

"If she's not mad, and she's not lying, then logically, she's telling the truth," Professor Kirke said with a smile in my direction.

"You're saying we should just believe her?"

"She's your sister isn't she? You're her family. I suggest try acting like one." I looked away at the professor's words, trying not to invade their family moment.

"You're family too, Miss Bennett. At least to Lucy." he continued. I looked up shocked. Susan extended her arm toward me but then stopped, staring at something. I looked down and realized I was still wearing Peter's robe. We filed out of his study. Susan stood between Peter and I. I ignored his glances and put on a neutral face. As we reached our rooms, I stayed back. Susan went in and closed the door. Peter leaned against the doorway and watched me as I pulled of his blue robe. I silently tossed it at him and left him standing there alone in the hall, even though I longed to be out there with him.

.com/watch?v=r0P9yH13ZAU&feature=PlayList&p=386A0C01F8BD7562&playnext=1&index=30 (If you were wondering what the music box song is… this is it. It's called Torna a Sorrento)

**Hey I hope you liked the extra long chapter (compared to the other 3)**

**Please review! If you do I promise an extra long Narnia filled chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I hope you liked the last chapter…. This one should be equally exciting if not more exciting! **

**Thank you SunshineBear01 for your review! This chapter is here early just for you! See review really do make chapters come faster!**

**Btw the link I posted was wrong so here it is…**

**.com/watch?v=qEg1p6WCSEA**

**Isn't it a beautiful song?**

I awoke early the next morning groggy from lack of sleep. Lucy and Susan were still asleep in their beds and I moved over to sit on the window seat. The bright sun light warmed my face as I looked out over the grounds. Outside birds sang happily, glad for the sunshine. I glanced over at Lucy's sleeping form, remembering last night's events. How could Peter and I not notice that Lucy and Edmund had been missing? I knew that I had had a lot on my mind, but Peter? I guess we had both been tired.

Later that day, I found myself outside enjoying the warm sunny day watching Peter, Edmund, and Lucy play baseball. Peter and Edmund were arguing again, but Lucy and I ignored them. We looked up after we heard a crash and saw the three older Pevensies looking up toward a window on the second floor. Susan turned to look at us, her eyes wide. We raced into the house, up the stairs, and to the room where the ball had landed.

"Well done Ed," Peter said as we surveyed the damage. From behind us we suddenly heard the distinct yelling of Mrs. Macready.

"Its Mrs. Macready!" I whispered.

"Come on!" Peter shouted. We ran out of the room and down the hall. Just as we were about to turn into a room, we heard footsteps behind it. We rushed away from the sound of her footsteps trying doors only to find that Mrs. Macready was behind them. Finally, Edmund opened a door to reveal the spare room.

"You have got to be joking," Susan said when she caught sight of the wardrobe. Mrs. Macready drew closer and with a quick look around at each other, we all climbed into the wardrobe. Her footsteps continued to move nearer, and I

"Ouch!"

"Stop stepping on me!"

"Move farther back!"

Suddenly, something wet touched my foot.

"Snow?" I gasped when I realized. I was in Narnia.

"Impossible," Susan whispered.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination,"

Peter looked incredulously around at his surroundings before he realized.

"You were telling the truth all along. I'm sorry, Lu. Is there any way we can make it up to you?"

Lucy smirked and tossed a snowball right into Peter's face. Suddenly, it was an all out war. We were lobbing snowballs at each other faster than we could make them. Our faces alight with glee, we didn't even notice Edmund was sulking behind a tree, edging away from the group, until Peter threw a snowball right at him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed with a sour look on his face, "What was that for?" We all turned to face Edmund.

"You little liar!" Peter shouted as he approached Edmund.

"No one else believed her either!"

"Apologize to Lucy,"

"Sorry," Edmund mumbled with a glance in Lucy's direction.

"That's alright, some children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy countered. and I smiled at the words.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan said with a nervous glance in the direction of the wardrobe.

"Shouldn't we at least have a look around?" Edmund asked with another step in the direction of the trees.

"I think Lucy should decide," I suggested. Peter nodded at this and we looked at Lucy, awaiting her decision.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she exclaimed and set off to find his house after we had all grabbed fur coats, courtesy of Susan.

"It is cold!" she reasoned.

We walked through the soft powdery snow, struggling to keep up with Lucy. Susan walked with Lucy in the front and Edmund trailed behind, looking miserable. I followed Edmund and behind me was Peter. A minute into the trek, Peter caught up and fell into step with me.

"So you really believed her this whole time?" He inquired with a quizzical look in my direction.

"Yes," Silence fell over us as we scanned the snow covered wood. Trees laden with snow and ice covered shrubs glittered up at us. My feet were slowly starting to lose feeling as the snow that came in contact with my feet melted.

"Why were you wandering around last night?" Peter began.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied with a shrug, but Peter refused to be brushed off. I knew the question I had been dreading was coming.

"Why did you go into the pond?"

"Spring," I pointed out in hopes of avoiding the question.

"What?" He asked.

"It was a spring," Peter gave me a surprised look then shook his head.

"Why did you go in, Annalise," He said and lifted my chin so my eyes met his.

"I don't know," He looked deeper into my eyes; searching me. I shuddered and gave in. "I was drawn to it; I needed to be in the water." I whispered. He continued to search my eyes and then nodded and let me go. I turned away from him and tried not to notice the trail of fire his touch had left on my face. I peeked a glance at Peter. His eyes were steely with determination as we continued forward.

We came into a clearing and imbedded in the rock was an oak door broken in half. I scanned the snow and saw sets of paw prints leading away from and toward the broken door, I looked away quickly. Animals could not have knocked down a door.

Lucy froze, her eyes locked on the sight. We all watched her, awaiting her reaction. I could only assume the broken door belonged to Mr. Tumnus. With a sharp intake of breath, she ran toward the door.

"Lucy!" I shouted and followed after her. Inside, the room was destroyed. Feathers from pillows covered the floor, making it look like the floor here was covered in snow. Chairs were broken in half and strewn across the floor. Tables were overturned and broken china littered the floor. Pages from books were torn out and scattered around the room. A kettle sat over the fireplace, as if Mr. Tumnus had been about to make tea.

I made my way over to the bookshelf, scanning the titles. _Faun Genealogy, The History of the Bacchanalian Festival, Narnia: A history. _I picked up the last book and opened it to a random page. It was about the various creatures and peoples who lived in Narnia. I flipped through pages. manticore, faun, dwarf, ghoul, giant, nymph. I stopped and flipped through the book.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered. Her voice echoed off the wall. I ignored them and flipped through the pages at a faster pace. Finally, I found it.

_Nymphs_

_Nymphs are nature spirits that dwell in trees and waters. Although they are not bound to their tree or water source, their life depends on it. Relations between nymphs and a son of Adam of daughter of Eve is quite common. Although some are good, Nymphs of poisonous plants are known to consort with evil. Nymphs are separated into two categories, naiads and dryads._

_Naiads_

_Naiad are water dwelling spirits that have a human-like form. Known for their healing powers and singing voices that lure any man or beast to them, naiads often seduce passersby. Recognized by their luminescent skin and-_

"Aren't you coming," Peter asked me, I quickly ripped the page out and shoved it in my pocket. He stood in the doorway and allowed me to pass with a mock bow. I giggled and curtsied.

"My Lady," He said as his lips hovered over my hand. His warm breath tickled my hands and his eyes gazed into mine. He held out his arm and we caught back up to the group as they followed the bird, chattering the whole way. I smiled up at him, happy that we could be friends, even if I wanted so much more than that.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lighthearted

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own original plot (that build off of LWW) and characters.**

**I revised all of the chapters and I suggest you read them, especially chapter two (Leaving London) because there is a whole new scene in there. **

**I also have a question for you readers so please review.**

**Would you guys kill me if the romance between Annalise and Peter didn't happen for a little bit?**

**I just want it to be more original instead of having peter fall in love with her upon first sight.**

**Also if Annalise starts to become too much of a Mary Sue let me know :D**

**P.S. This is my longest chapter yet!**

"Peter whatever happened to Mr. Tumnus?" I asked with a glance in his direction. His arm was still linked with mine as we followed a Robin. I had missed the whole conversation while I had been reading and had not noticed the robin until a few moments ago.

"Mr. Tumnus has been arrested by the white witch for helping Lucy," I shivered. I couldn't imagine such a sweet girl like Lucy could have enemies. Seeming to read my mind, Peter continued.

"I don't think it's just Lucy. It must be all of us." I nodded slowly when I remembered Lucy's recollection the night she first mentioned Narnia.

"Lucy told me that the faun had not known what a girl was!" I cried. I knew I was onto something. Peter considered this for a moment and then nodded.

"There must not be many humans around here," We continued to talk as we followed the robin. I found myself concentrating not on the scenery around me, but Peter's arm linked with mine and our closeness. I felt intoxicated and I knew I was staring at him to often for it to go unnoticed. I was smiling, giggling, and blushing so much I knew I must look like a school girl. We started to play a game to pass the time.

"What's my favorite color?" He asked. I looked around trying to think. I was about to guess red when Lucy mouthed "Blue." I smiled and said "Blue."

"How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess, I suppose." I said with a wink at Lucy.

"Ok your turn."

"What's my middle name." I asked. He pondered for a few minutes, guessing names of all sorts.

"Is it… Helga,"

"No," I said, my lips twitching into a smile.

"Is it Rumplestilskin?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

"You caught me," I replied.

"No really. What is it?"

"Castalia."

"It's beautiful. I've never heard of it before." Peter said as he looked at me.

We kept talking about our hopes, desires, and fears while Susan gave us dirty looks. She obviously did not approve of chattering when we were following a bird in a strange land in a wardrobe. I laughed out loud at how crazy it sounded and told Peter after he gave me a funny look. Afterwards, we both shook with laughter, ignoring Susan's glares. Every time we calmed enough to keep a straight face we caught a glimpse of each other, which brought about new peals of laughter.

Our antic continued until the three in front of us abruptly stopped. I still gazed up at Peter's face, oblivious to everyone around me. Peter looked at me for a second as I gazed at him before unhooking his arm and walking to the front. I still felt elated, but then I caught a glimpse of Susan's face. She was rolling her eyes and shaking her head at me while Peter was starting into the trees, motioning toward something. I found Lucy's hand and stood beside her. Her face was down trodden and her shoulders drooped. I realized that Mr. Tumnus was a dear friend to her. I squeezed her hand in an attempt to reassure her.

A branch crunched in the direction Peter was motioning and my head snapped up. Lucy's face lit up with hope as she started toward the sound, but I held her back. Her face fell when she realized that the movement behind the trees was not Mr. Tumnus, but a beaver. He had a glossy chocolate brown coat and stood on his hind legs, like a human.

"Here boy," Peter called, sticking his hand out toward the beaver.

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." The beaver said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. I gasped. A talking beaver? But beavers couldn't talk. No animals can talk. I thought I was going mad for a moment when it talked again.

"Lucy Pevensie?" He said as he glanced around at us. Lucy gasped and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yes?" she asked as she stepped forward. I could not help but admire her bravery. I was tempted to run from this talking animal yet Lucy stepped forward when he said her name, Lucy had been unafraid to speak to the beaver. In his hand the beaver held something almost as white as the snow. After a moment I realized it was a handkerchief. On the corner and L and a P were daintily engraved. How did the beaver have Lucy's handkerchief? I was about to step in front of Lucy when I remembered that she had been in Narnia much longer than I had. Lucy took the handkerchief from the beaver and slowly turned it over. Recognition flashed in her eyes.

"This is the hanky I gave to Mr. Tumnus."

"Mr. Tumnus got it to me just before they took him,. Mr. Beaver at your service." the beaver said again. I was still having trouble grasping that the beaver, Mr. Beaver, was talking. Every time he began again I was shocked. Lucy had no trouble accepting this whatsoever. I could not help but notice Edmund kept glancing past the trees in the same direction, but all I could see over there was mountain peaks and endless trees. "Come with me," He continued as he edged into a thicker part of the woods. "Even some of the trees are on her side."

"Whose side?" I asked, looking around at the trees warily. I edged away from them, trying to keep as far away as possible.

"The white witch." Lucy whispered.

"Keep quiet! I will explain everything when we get there," Mr. Beaver continued as we trudged on. The snow here was no longer powdery, but icy and hard. The trees here were thicker too, making it harder to avoid them. I glanced back and saw Peter directly behind me. He made trekking through the snow look easily. I slowed my steps so he could catch up, which he did with ease. We silently trudged through the snow.

"About what Edmund said," I began, whispering so that Mr. Beaver would not here. Peter glanced down at me, looking uncomfortable. I looked up at him and waited for him to say something.

"What about it." I said and looked away. Had Peter noticed my staring earlier?

"Anyway I'm glad we're friends." Yes, he must have noticed. I was silent; there was nothing I could say. We continued in silence, whether it was to give Mr. Beaver no reason to shush us or because of the awkwardness of our last conversation, I didn't know.

We walked for so long that we lost track of time. The sun getting dangerously low on the horizon by the time we reached a clearing. There in the clearing was a river, but it was frozen solid. On top of it was what looked like a rounded pile of snow. But upon closer inspection, we saw that it was a damn, complete with a chimney sticking out of it.

"Home, sweet home." Mr. Beaver announced as he opened the door and motioned for us to go in. Suddenly, another beaver came rushing toward us, wearing an apron. Now I was really going mad. Susan and I exchanged a look and I knew she was thinking the exact same thing I was.

"You better not have been at Badger's again, Mr. Beaver," the beaver began as he shut the door. I could only assume that this was Mrs. Beaver. When she saw us she suddenly stopped and gasped.

"We have company," Mr. Beaver began. Mrs. Beaver looked livid, but luckily Susan stepped in. I guess politeness does come in handy sometimes.

"We do apologize for coming unannounced," Susan started but Mrs. Beaver cut her off.

"Are these Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?" Mrs. Beaver said with a gasp. "Well sit down, sit down!" She said as she ran around the kitchen, putting a tea kettle on the pot and adding another log to the fire. Only after some calming words from Mr. Beaver did she stop her bustling. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed at the whole sequence of events.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked with a glance at Lucy's miserable form. I looked over at her slouching form and felt the urge to reach out to her.

"The Witch's police took him to her house, and you know what they say." Mr. Beaver answered. I snorted. As if we have any idea what people here say. Or shall I say talking animals. By the look Peter gave me, I assumed he was thinking on the same lines. I was about to mouth something to him when I remembered the awkwardness earlier. "There's few that go in those gates that come back out."

"There's hope dear. Aslan is on the move!" Mrs. Beaver said with a well aimed kick under the table.

"There's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. We all glanced around at each other.

"Aslan?" I asked. "Who is Aslan?"

"Who is Aslan? Why He's only the king of the whole wood, the real king of Narnia!"

"He's been gone for a long while." Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. Mr. Beaver nodded.

"But he's just got back! He's at the stone table!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, modest as usual.

"You haven't heard the prophecy?" He asked as he looked around the table. We looked at each other and shook our heads. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Pairevell in throne, the evil time will be over and done. It means you!"

"Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the white with and restore peace to Narnia!" Mrs. Beaver clarified. My stomach suddenly dropped. I was not included. My whole body went cold as I stared at the beavers. They had brought me all this way and now tell me I could not be a part of this? I did not belong. I wasn't even included in the prophecy. Lucy glanced at me with a sympathetic look on her face. As the youngest, she was used to not being included.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked with a wary look at Susan.

"Well you'd better be 'cause Aslan has already got your army waiting at Cair Pairevell."

"But we're not heroes!" Peter shouted. His fist banged on the table, making me jump. I obviously was not part of the "we" I looked to Lucy, who was looking at Mr. and Mrs. Beaver with hope in her eyes. Susan and Peter looked warily at each other. I scanned the room for Edmund, but he was gone.

"Where is Edmund?" I asked. Everyone scanned the room for Edmund except for Mr. Beaver.

"He's gone to the white witch." Mr. Beaver said as he shook his head. "Has your brother been to Narnia before?" Susan and Peter looked at each other.

"Yes," I answered for them, trying to show them that I was a part of this, too. I didn't understand how I could not have noticed Edmund slip out. I wondered when it had happened. Did Edmund not realize his action affected this whole land?

"But he wasn't with me," Lucy whispered. She reached over to grab my hand with her own ice cold hand.

"He has gone to the white witch," Mr. Beaver said solemnly, and I silently agreed. Lucy's hand stiffened and she stifled a moan. The white witch had Mr. Tumnus, and now jumped up and sprinted out the door. He followed Edmunds footsteps in the snow. We trailed behind him, attempting to keep up. I half dragged Lucy as we ran after Peter. When we reached the top of a hill. Peter stopped. The castle seemed to be made of pure ice. Its high towers and turrets glittered sinisterly in the twilight.

"It's too late," Mr. Beaver said.

"We have to save him!" Lucy cried. Despite Edmund's nastiness toward her, Lucy would still risk her life for her brother.

"The only one who can help your brother now is Aslan."

"Then take us to him," Peter announced as he drew himself up to his full height.

We raced back to Mr. Beaver's damn. I pulled Lucy along beside me as she stumbled next to me.

"Who knows how long it will take her to send the wolves after us!" Mr. Beaver wheezed as we ran toward his home.

"The wolves?" I asked.

"Her secret police." That explained the paw prints at Mr. Tumnus' house. I picked up my pace, knowing wolves could easily overtake us. Poor Lucy and Mr. Beaver struggled to keep up with us. I flung the door open when we arrived.

"Mrs. Beaver, hurry we must leave!" I shouted as the rest ran in behind me. Mrs. Beaver was already frantically running around the room, tossing objects into cloth sacks.

"No need to yell, it's all ready." Mrs. Beaver said as she handed us each a sack. We rushed from the room and into a tunnel hidden beneath a trapdoor under the rug.

We crouched as we ran through the tunnel, attempting to avoid the low dirt ceiling above. Roots ran along the walls and I ran my hands along the edges, touching the rough knobby roots as I ran. Whispers filled my ears and I stopped, pressing my hands deeper against the roots.

_Annalise, you've come. _The whispers called. I pressed my body closer to the dirt wall, urging the voice to whisper again. I yearned to hear the soft flowing voice call my name again.

Suddenly, someone pulled me away down the tunnel. I would have stumbled to keep up if not for my gracefulness. I looked up and saw that it was Peter's hand that grasped my arm, tugging me down the tunnel. The sounds of barking announced that the wolves had entered the tunnel.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you were doing?" Peter yelled. I could tell he was angry at me as words tumbled out as we ran. We were slowly catching up to the rest of the group but the wolves were still gaining on us. "Did you not hear the wolves coming? Or when I shouted your name half a dozen time? What do you think you were doing just stopping like that? You could have been killed! Or taken captive!"

I continued to sprint after the beavers. Mr. Beaver was holding open another door at the end of the tunnel.

"Hurry up you two!" He shouted. We ran through and Peter pushed the door closed, sealing the tunnel off from the wolves. We all laid back in the snow breathing heavily and sighing in relief. At least we were all safe.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Spring

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**Did anyone check out the song? What did you think?**

"Thank Aslan We are safe," Mrs. Beaver muttered.

"Thank Aslan," I agreed. It felt naturally to say it, even though I didn't understand it. We were all lying in the snow, our breathing slowing going back to normal. My back was going numb from the snow that melted through my coat. I was lying next to Peter, his chest still heaved heavily as he looked at me. I smiled over at him. Maybe he had forgotten. But then he opened his mouth to start on me when I help up my hand.

"Don't you start on me!" I snapped. When I saw his shocked expression I shut my eyes and put my hands on my forehead. After a moment, I began again. "I'm sorry Peter."

"Look it's okay. I shouldn't have yelled," Peter replied and patted my hand with a smile. The subject was forgotten for now. But I knew Peter, and he never let me off the hook that easily. I enjoyed a few more moments of peace before Mr. Beaver got up.

"We need to move on. The wolves will dig through soon." We all got up, stretching our limbs and picking up our sacks. I was about to ask how far the journey would be when I remembered I was not in England anymore. The beavers would surely mistake my question for laziness. We began to file behind the beavers, trudging through the snow. I fell in step beside Lucy as we walked on.

"You were good friends with Mr. Tumnus," I stated, not bothering to ask. She stared up at me with watery eyes. My heart ached for her. This white witch was destroying families, friendships, and the land.

"Aslan will save him," I told her, my voice full of confidence I had not known I'd possessed. She looked back up at me, the tears gone from her eyes. They glittered as she spoke.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so," I replied. She skipped forward, leaving me pondering. I wondered why I suddenly had confidence in Aslan. The great Lion, Mr. Beaver had called him as he chattered with Susan. I imagined a great golden lion, with a mane that shone like pure gold, and a majestic face. Suddenly, I calmed and I let out a breath. The very though of Aslan relaxed me. I did not know why, but it did.

"That was a good thing you did for Lucy," Peter said, making me jump a foot in the air. Peter snickered at my reaction and I slapped him. At least he had forgotten or at least did not care about my staring. I tensed up again as I talked to him.

"It was nothing," I looked down, hoping he wouldn't see the blush I knew was on my face.

"No really," He said, drawing my gaze back to his deep sparkling blue eyes, "It meant a lot to her. I can tell."

"Thanks," I replied. We continued on in silence, with only an occasional conversation here and there.

An hour later, we heard the sound of sleigh bells. I glanced around for the horse or carriage I assumed was coming toward us.

"Get down!" Mr. Beaver hissed as Peter pushed me down. I was once again wet, my back having finally dried. The sleigh bells came closer and closer. Lucy shivered beside me and I squeezed her hand, trying to hide my own fear. The sleigh bells were right above us. They suddenly stopped. I turned to Peter and looked at him with wide eyes. He stared back at me, his own eyes as wide as mine. He nudged my hand with his, attempting to reassure me. Mr. Beaver suddenly scurried up and over the bank. This brought new anticipation as we waited, our coats soaking in more and more water from the snow. I waited and waited, horrible images flashing through my mind as I imagined what the white witch was doing to Mr. Beaver.

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver shouted joyfully, "It's all right!" We warily climbed up, Lucy in the lead followed by Susan and Mrs. Beaver. I cowered behind Peter, still unsure. Peter gave me a look but allowed me to follow behind him, peeking out once in a while to make sure it was all right.

After we got out from the bank of snow, I saw something that shocked me and relieved me. There, standing not ten feet away from me, was Santa Clause. He wore his red and white suit and his belly was bigger than I would have expected. Obviously Mrs. Clause was feeding him. I chuckled to myself as he smiled merrily at us, his round cheeks rosy in the cold. His wispy white beard was trimmed and his eyes sparkled.

"Santa!" Lucy shouted joyfully as she ran and hugged him. Susan and Peter looked as shocked as I did at the jolly man in front of us.

"HO, HO, HO," Santa began. This made me chuckle again. Who would have thought Santa would really say laugh like that? "Merry Christmas,"

"Aslan truly is on the move," Susan said, guessing what I had not. I wondered how it could be Christmas here when in our world it was nowhere close to Christmas. Then I realized that it had been winter all this time. Narnia ran on a different time than our world.

"Have you all been good boys and girls this year?" Santa asked his eyes twinkling down at us. WE nodded vigorously like school children. He reached back and pulled out a large red velvet sack that was bulging at the seams.

"I will start with the youngest," Santa began with a look down at Lucy. He set his sack down at his feet and Lucy took a brave step forward. She smiled warmly up at him as he extracted two items from his pouch. First was some sort of a knife in a leather holster. Patterns of Narnian creatures covered the holster as it shone in the sunshine. Santa handed it to Lucy and she carefully withdrew the knife. "A dagger," Santa explained. The silver glinted and the gold handle was of a lion, who I could only assume was Aslan. He looked exactly how I envisioned him. Santa handed her another item. This one was a crystal-like vial that glittered like a ruby. The red liquid inside seemed to glow within. Lucy was in awe. She attempted to say thank you but nothing would come out. Instead, she threw her arms around Santa once again and he laughed his hearty laugh once again.

Susan stepped forward toward Santa as Lucy stepped back, still caught up in her gifts. Santa pulled out an item from his sack. This was something I recognized. Santa handed Susan a great bow made from a strong looking wood. It was carved with Narnians just as Lucy's gift has been.

"For Susan, a bow," he began as he pulled something else from his sack, "and a quiver that will never run out of arrows." Susan took the bow and quiver. The arrows tail was blood red. She took one out and skillfully balanced it on her finger.

"It's perfect!" She cried.

"They are perfectly balanced. You will find them magically refilled whenever you are in need."

"Thank-" Susan began but Santa was already reaching into his sack once more. He pulled out an ivory white horn depicting what I assumed were Narnian festival. It was beautiful and I found my eyes follow it as Susan raised it tenderly to her lips.

"It is only to be used in times of great need." Santa said and Susan lowered it once again. She put on her quiver, tucked the horn into her pocket, and held her bow.

I began to step forward when Santa stopped me with a gesture. I looked at Peter, confused.

"We will skip to the oldest," Santa grunted as he pulled something large and metal out of his sack. Although he had taken many items out of it, it remained bulging. I looked at it curiously and then remembered. It was magic! I turned back to Peter in time to see Santa hand him the object. Peter held it up and the sun reflected off of it. It was a heavy silver and gold shield. On the front, the golden Aslan's mouth was open in a fierce roar. I imagined his roar and felt reassured once more. Aslan would destroy the white witch and we could go home. Santa held up a sword to Peter, the point facing away from Peter. It was more magnificent than any of the gifts Santa had brought out so far. It was marked in strange letters and Peter balanced it on his hand. It was once again perfectly balanced.

"A sword and shield," Santa said, "to protect your family." he said as he glanced around at all of us. I could not help but notice the similarities in Professor Kirke's words. Peter looked magnificent. If you had not known him you would have thought he was being haughty. His jaw was clenched as he raised the sword in the air. I knew he was just taking this very seriously. I smiled when I thought of this. I knew he didn't quite think of us as family. Especially since things were so uncertain between us. Peter looked around at his sisters, thinking about when he would need to protect them. He looked at me and saw my smile. He smiled back reassuringly. I knew that he would protect me too, if need be. I only hoped that would not need to happen.

"Finally, Annalise. Don't think I forgot you," Santa pulled out another bow, but this one was different. I was more slender and willowy compared to Susan's and it seemed to be fused from a single piece of wood. It was carved with beautiful looking creatures, woman and men that seemed to be made of water, they all fused together along with reeds. It stroked the wood, my mouth wide open. It was beautiful.

"Your quiver will not refill like Susan's, but no matter what arrow you use, you will find your shot will hit your mark. With a little training," He said with a wink.

"Thank you!" I cried, clutching the blue quiver with more of the graceful people depicted on it.

"Oh I am not finished," Santa said with a merry chuckle. I waited for him to reach into his sack again but he didn't, much to my surprise. Lucy and Susan shot me a look of surprise and Peter just shrugged. I looked back to Santa and waited for him to continue.

"Although I do not have something to give you, Aslan told me to pass along a message." My eyes widened with delight. Aslan had a message for me? I finally was feeling as though I fit in here. The prophecy was forgotten for a moment and I smiled despite myself. I felt light hearted and giddy with excitement. I nodded for Santa to continue, I could not stand the anticipation anymore.

"You already have a gift, and you will find it in time," Santa stated. I looked up at him. That was it?

"Thank you," I said half heartedly, unable to hide my disappointed. Susan looked at me disapprovingly and I straightened. I hugged Santa and then backed up. He waved to us all and climbed back to his Lucy was still giddy with excitement and her smile was still on her face, her eyes wide. She showed Mrs. Beaver the vile, letting it glisten in the sun as we walked on. Peter was staring at his sword, testing its weight in his hand.

It was beginning to get warmer as the sun beat on. The ice was beginning to melt. Mr. Beaver rushed us onward, muttering about a river. Finally we reached it. The r=frozed river glistened as the top layer melted. It was beautiful, but I could not help but feel as if something was not right. It looked wrong somehow to see the water stopped, trapped. I wished to see it flowing freely. I shivered at the thought of crossing it.

"Let me test it." Mr. Beaver told us as he carefully stepped foot on the ice. After he had jumped on it to Mrs. Beaver's horror, he motioned us across. I shook my head and locked my legs, refusing to cross. I could not shake the feeling that something was not right. The eerie feeling would not go away no matter how I tried to be brave. Peter pushed my elbow, urging me forward. I shook my head again.

"We must cross before it melts!" He cried exasperated. I pulled my arm away from his grasp as he tried to push me forward again. "You must cross," Peter whispered. I nearly fainted as I felt his warm breath tickling my ear. He led me forward, taking advantage of my disoriented state. My nails bit into him when I realized I was in the middle of the river. Suddenly a growl sounded behind me. I was at the front of the group, almost even with Mrs. Beaver.

I turned and saw three wolves coming closer. And it was talking. I raced off the ice, slipping and sliding all the way to the other side. I turned and watched the horrible scene unveil behing me. The wolves had jumped toward Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Peter thrust his sword into the ice, causing a sickening crack to sound through the air. The wolves stepped timidly forward behind the one that was obviously their leader. My mouth opened in shock as the ice cracked and the water broke free. Relief washed over me, pushing out the fear and all emotion. The river no longer looked wrong, but flowed freely. It sparkled in the sun as the ice shards were washed away. It was only when Mrs. Beaver emerged from the river when I realized what had happened. I sat down, horrified at myself. Peter, Susan, and Lucy had been washed away and I felt relieved? I screamed in rage and pulled at my hair.

Mrs. Beaver pulled at my arm and I followed, dazed. I longed to throw myself into the river and let it take me under and into the depths. I looked around at the scenery light-headedly. The snow had fallen off the trees and flowers were beginning to bloom at an alarming speed. We reached a clearing and found Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver, coughing and spluttering. They were all drenched and shaking. I ran to them and hugged them all in turn. I sat down, unable to stand any longer as I pondered my reaction to the near death experience they had just experienced.

**What do you think? Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Flight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except….**

**All of the weirdness will be answered soon in the next few chapters… Annalise has no idea what's going on so you don't either! So if you don't figure it out from the hints it will all be answered soon!**

"I thought you were goners!" I cried as I looked around at them. They were shivering from the icy cold water as the lay on the bank. I blinked around at the scenery, flowers were poking through the melting snow, grass was beginning to sprout up everywhere I looked. Narnia was beginning to look green again. It was truly beautiful.

"Best be going," Mr. Beaver said as he set off away from the river. I longed to stay at the bank of the river and watch it go by, but it was only mid afternoon, and we still had time to get a few more hours of walking in. We walked through the wood, pointing at trees and flowers we had never seen before, among the trees and flowers we had. Mrs. Beaver named them each in turn. Honeysuckles, Ambrosia, and Orange blossoms perfumed the air, and soon the air was thick with the smell of flowers. Lucy picked a bouquet of wildflowers and giggled in delight as she skipped along us. It seemed as if my word of comfort truly had worked. Soon, we had shed our coats, for it was much too hot to wear them.

"It does feel nice to be free of that awful smelling coat," I said to Susan who was walking beside me. She agreed, her nose wrinkled in distaste as she remembered the smell of mothballs the coats had given off. We continued on for hours until we found a clearing just as the sun began to set. By now, all of the snow had melted and the scent of flowers was overpowering. We set off in search of firewood, Susan with Lucy and I with Peter while Mr. and Mrs. Beaver caught fish in the nearby.

Peter and I wandered around, occasionally picking up a branch that was big enough for a fire and carrying them back to camp. Finally he brought up what I had been dreading. He always did.

"Why were you afraid to cross the ice?" he asked with a puzzled look in his eyes. I opened my mouth and closed it. Why hadn't I been able to cross?

"It was wrong," I began, earning me another confused look. "It just didn't seem right. The water, all frozen like that." PEter continued to stare at me like I was crazy. But then something clicked in his eyes and he suddenly strode off, leaving me alone in the wood with my arms full of branches. I sighed and continued to look for wood. A branch snapped and I turned, there was Peter with a tiny delicate flower n his hand. It was small and white with a tiny red center, so delicate I was afraid t take it from his outstretched hand. So I just looked at it, admiring its beauty. Peter took the flower and put it carefully in my hair. It stayed and I looked up at him. His expression had softened and he looked down at me.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said with a hand on my shoulder. "I will protect you, and everyone else," He had mistook what I said. I had not been afraid to cross the river, I had been afraid to be in the presence of the river while it had been frozen. The river had been grotesque somehow, wrong. We continued on in silence until we got back to the clearing. The smell of cooking fish wafted toward me and I inhaled deeply, remembering my measly lunch.

"It is a three day journey," Mrs. Beaver had reminded us as we looked at out piece of bread and cheese.

Now Lucy and Susan were lounging in front of the fire, eyeing the fish hungrily. Peter and I went to sit beside them. When the fish was finally done, Mrs. Beaver handed us each our fish. She stopped when she came to me a peered at my hair.

"Ah an almond blossom," Mrs. Beaver said wisely, "represents hope, delicacy, and sweetness," before moving on to give Peter his fish. I glanced at him and gave him a smile. He glanced away, looking embarrassed and we continued to eat our fish, listening to Mr. Beaver's stories of Narnia. He told the story of Narnia's creation, how Aslan made the hills and the trees, the mountains and the rivers. He told of how Aslan called the animals and creatures of all sorts to rise up out of the earth, and he gave some of them a voice. He told of how two the humans who had witnessed it were crowned king and queen, with naiads and dryads holding the queen's veil as she was given a delicate gold crown. Susan and I listened in awe as Mrs. Beaver described the coronation gown and what the crown looked like.

"Of course, this is all according to legend," she said with a look at us.

We all laughed at the stories of a dog who had been so loyal to the king, that he sat on his own plush red velvet cushion at the king's side at all times and the bear named Honeywell who had horded so much honey that he was found trapped in his home until he ate his way out.

Soon, with full stomachs and content smiles on our face, we curled up and attempted to sleep on the forest floor. I wished for my coat to lay my head on, but remembered it was miles away back on the river bank. I sighed and concentrated on the sounds of Lucy breathing slowly as she slept. She was curled up next to Susan as they both slept soundly. I imagined they were quite warm. I shivered in the cold night air and again wished for my coat as I scooted closer to the fire clutching my thin blanket around me. The stars were sparkling down at me. They were so much brighter here in Narnia. In London you could barely see them! I stared up at them, making my own constellations up as I tried to sleep. But it would not come. So I got up and decided to take a walk.

The forest seemed to welcome me as I made my way through it. Its dew covered leaves outstretched toward m and stroked my arms as I walked by. The air was still, thankfully, but I was no longer cold. I continued to wander through the trees. I was about to go back when something caught my eye through the trees. I walked warily toward and , but almost cried out in joy when I saw what it was. There in a clearing was a spring. The fresh scent reached my nose as I inhaled it, taking a step closer. The moon and stars reflected off the smooth water like a mirror. I longed to jump in and swim. I felt oddly connected to the spring. I decided to sit on the bank for a little while and just admire the spring. I imagined how cold I would be if I were to jump in and shuddered.

I began to sing the tune that my music box played. The tune filled the air around me as I continued to sing wordlessly. The water rippled with every note I sang. When my song ended, I could no longer resist the call of the water.

I straightened and touched my toes to the water. Suddenly the water felt cool and refreshing. It was no longer ice cold like the initial touch had been. It took another step into the water. The water was completely still, my steps did not even ripple the water. I was now knee deep. The water suddenly began to ripple around me, snapping me out of my daze. Droplets of water rose and nudged my hand. They eerily reflected the silvery moonlight, but somehow it seemed perfect. But all the same it scared me. Did water normally rise up into the air here?

"Annalise," Peter called out from behind me. His eyes flashed with fear as I turned around to stare into his eyes. He was standing a few feet back, watching the droplets and me.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered. The edges of my vision began to fade to black. The kast thing I saw was Peter's shocked face as I fell.

I awoke to find myself in warm arms that held me tightly. My eyes were still shut as I tried to remember the night's events.

"Bloody hell," I muttered as I opened my eyes. "What happened?" Peter was carrying me through the wood back toward camp. I found myself looking up at him.

"You were just standing there, and then you asked me what was wrong with you, then you fainted." He said as he tightened his grip around me. I remembered the droplets of water.

"Did you see?" I asked, unable to continue. I awaited his reaction. He nodded solemnly. "What's wrong with me?" I whispered.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Peter said with a hard look into my eyes. "How can you say that?" I just shrugged. Had he not seen what had happened?

"How did you find me anyway? Were you following me again?" I asked. He shook his head defensively.

"It was all so vague," Peter said. "Like a dream, I remember walking through the forest, following a bright silvery light. Then, I found myself at the edge of the water, watching you." His eyes had gone a bit musty, like he could not quite remember.

"Were you sleepwalking?" I asked, truly curious.

"No, I remember something else," he continued. "A song." I looked away guiltily. Had Peter heard me singing? It was something I was very self conscious about. I was about to tell him that t was me then I stopped. If I told him, he might ask me to sing!

"You can put me down now Peter." He set me down gently on my feet and we continued to walk. I had not realized how far away we had gone.

"Peter, how do you know where we're going?" I asked, since he had been sleepwalking after all.

"We came through here to collect firewood." He replied with a yawn. I realized that it must be late. We finally reached the camp again and lay back down. I realized then that I was shivering. I scouted closer to the flames but it did not help. My clothes were soaked. I glanced over at Peter who seemed to have no trouble with the cold despite his wet clothes from carrying me. He glanced at me and chuckled at my shaking form. He tossed me his blanket before turning over to face away from me.

I tried to sleep but the whole ordeal was still bothering me. I was the one singing. I remembered Peter's vague and dreamy expression. It was the same as the one he had worn before I passed out. I suddenly gasped when I put two and two together. I had put Peter in some sort of a trance! I was dangerous. I remembered my reaction when they had almost died…I had felt relieved! I cringed, disgusted with myself. I couldn't stay here. I was putting everyone in danger.

I quietly got to my feet and snuck over to Mrs. Beaver's stash. I sorted through her various supplies. After finding a piece of bread I started out of the clearing. I was just passing the three Pevensie's sleeping forms when I remembered my blanket and bow. I took my blanket and set it on Lucy and Susan. I turned to Peter's sleeping form with his blanket in my hand. I knew he would be livid. If they only knew what I was about to do, I thought with a shake of my head. I placed Peter's blanket over him as he slept on. He breathed deeply and he looked innocent and calm. For a moment, he smiled in his sleep. I pushed his hair off his face before I left, half hoping he would awake and stop me. But he didn't, and I knew what I must do. So I turned my heel and left the camp with my bow, hoping I would not have to use it.

I walked through the dark, trying to find my way through the wood. I finally reached the bank of the river just after the sun was beginning to rise. My hands and knees were cut and bruised from the journey. I continued to follow the river in the direction I believed was north. I had no idea where I was going, but I had a hunch. I was following the river in the direction that Edmund had kept glancing, towar two hills that rose up into the air, the white witch's castle. I only hoped she was still there. Bt the time I had reached the hills, my feet were aching and it was afternoon. My bread had been eaten long ago and my stomach was rumbling. I took a deep breath, I could only hope the witch was planning on feeding us. I slowly began the descent into the castle.

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Next one will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Witch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**I am on vacation so that is why I am updating **

**I stopped at the open gate and peered in. There was no movement so I continued on. The courtyard was dark and eerie. I turned to look out the gates when I saw the first one. It was a statue of a faun. He was cringing in horror away from something I could not see. It wasn't a very pleasant statue. I continued toward the castle only to find yet another statue. This one was of a horse. He was frozen,, midair, reared back in fright from something I could not see. Whoever had sculpted these statues was very talented, though his work was not at all pleasant. The statues seemed to be alive; I half expected them to come to life. I peered around through the darkness and realized the entire courtyard was full of statues. I began to wander through them, completely forgetting my purpose here. **

**I saw countless creatures I could not name, and many I could. There was one thing they al had in common, they were afraid. There were all sorts of tigers, bears, panthers, dogs, and other animals from my world. There were little men with scruffy beards that I guessed were dwarfs, giants, and others I had no name for. There were beautiful willowy looking women and tall brawny looking men that I suddenly recognized as nymphs. There was one in particular that puzzled me. Her hair flowed around her and her eyes flashed in fear. She was cowering away from something she and all the others had witnessed. I silently hoped I would never see the thing they feared. I suddenly noticed her hand, which was pointed toward the courtyard wall. I scanned the area over there, hoping to see what she was pointing toward. Then, I saw it. There, in the snow, was a hatch. **

**I rushed over to it with wary looks over my shoulder. There was no lock, so I raised the latch as quietly as I could. It made no sound, which was strange. It looked as if no one had used it in years. Steps led deep into the earth. I decided to follow them. I carefully lowered myself into the hole, praying the nymph's directions were not a trap. Instantly I felt silly. I was taking directions from a statue. I took a deep breath and breathed in the stale scent of the air. I wrinkled my nose but continued down the long flight of stairs into the darkness. **

**I immediately wished for an electrical torch or at least an old fashioned torch. It was pitch black down here. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as I continued the descent. My foot touched level ground and I yelped; I had been expecting another stair. There were torches down here, and I thanked Aslan for that. I checked to make sure my bow was still around my shoulders as I continued.**

**There, snoring on the dirt floor in front of dungeons was a wolf. In the dungeons I saw the dirty faces of Narnians as they peeked through the bars. When they saw me they cowered, but then when they realized it was not the white witch, their eyes widened in delight. I motioned then to be quiet and they nodded. I glanced around me. There were two dwarfs, a dog, a panther, and a nymph. The dog had begun to pant heavily and I knew I must act fast. I grabbed a bow from my quiver and pointed it at the wolf.**

**His yellow eyes suddenly opened. He licked his lips as he looked at me.**

"**Another daughter of Eve?" he asked and I wavered. Was he perhaps a Narnian? No, he wasn't. He was guarding the Narnians. Perhaps they could help me save Edmund. The wolf was slowly loping toward me, eyeing my bow. He was now only ten feet away from me, his haunches readying for the pounce.**

"**Now," the panther growled as the wolf jumped. I let go of the bow and the arrow found its mark. The wolf's eyes were glazed over now, blood trickling from the wound. He was dead. My fingers trembled when I realized that had been my first kill. My head spun as I inhaled the scent of his blood, irony and hot. I felt disgusted. I turned away but then remembered the Narnians. I grabbed the key that was hanging around the wolf's neck, careful to avoid his teeth. I slowly pulled it over his head. I was certain he was dead. The iron doors swung away easily as I turned the lock, and soon the Narnians were free.**

"**We owe you our lives," the panther who had ordered me to shoot answered with a bow of respect. I nodded humbly. The other Narnians followed in suit then approached me.**

"**How long have you been here?" I asked.**

"**We came here as a scouting party," the dog who was a brown and white terrier answered.**

"**The witch's police capture us and brought us here," the panther continued. We were to see the witch in an hour's time."**

"**well you had better be going soon. But first," I continued. "Can you do me a favor?"**

"**Anything your highness," the panther continued with another bow.**

"**I am not royalty," I answered. The panther looked up at me with solemn eyes and waited for me to continue. "I left my friends, the Beavers and the Pevensies, the ones who will become Queens and Kings, on a mission. I had to take this," I said indicating to my bow and quiver, "But I will no longer need it. Please deliver it to Peter and his sisters along with a message. I am going to bargain with the witch. Do not come after me. I am all right." The panther nodded and took the bow in his mouth. A dwarf with bright red hair stepped forward to receive my quiver. "Keep them safe," I said and we all began to walk up the stairs. I began to shake, dreading my meeting with the white witch. I wondered when she would discover what I had done, Hopefully not anytime soon. I waved the Narnians through the gate and turned back to the castle, knowing what I must do.**

**I marched off toward the castle doors, determined to distract the witch so the Narnians could get away. I had just reached the top stair when a wolf pounced on me. I was pinned down by great big paws, his foul breath filling up my nostrils. I gagged but retained my composure.**

"**I am a daughter of Eve and I am here to speak with the white witch." I stated, careful not to draw breath through my nose. He glared at me with his yellow eyes. Finally, he grunted and got off me. He loped off, indicating for me to follow. We entire the witch's castle which was indeed made of ice. It was still standing to my amazement, but slowly dripping water. I took strength from this, knowing that Aslan would indeed rid Narnia of the witch. We entered a great room with high ceilings. There was a great throne. It was empty. My anticipation was growing as my shallow breaths came faster and faster.**

**The sound of heels hitting the floor came to my ears and I turned to see who it was. A tall woman came in wearing a grand white dress. It reminded me of snow. I suddenly shuddered when I saw her cold eyes. There were pale and stared into me, I felt like she could see my very thoughts. Her long black hair fell to her waist but was dull. She was pale and ghostly. Her steely eyes looked at me and she spoke in a deep powerful voice.**

"**Come forward," I took a few hesitant step forward. I closed my eyes tight and imagined Aslan. His golden mane shone and his eyes sparkled. Soon all the cold was replaced by warmth and I straightened. I would not cower away from the witch, I would be brave.**

"**I am here to take the place of my brother, Edmund," She reached out and placed her long cold fingers on my arm. She held me in a tight grasp. I stood straight and still, refusing to shudder away from her cold grasp. She suddenly released her grasp from me and tilted m y face upward to look into her pale cold eyes. She glared me and I looked back defiantly.**

"**Bring the son of Adam to me," the witch said to a dwarf with a black beard and he hobbled off. Now I was alone with her. She still gripped my chin, hard.**

"**I know what you are," she whispered as she stood towering above me. I stiffened but kept quiet. I waited for her to continue. "You are half nymph." Suddenly, my vision swam. What did this mean? My parents weren't my true parents? No one ever told me I looked like my parents like everyone else is always told. I began to doubt my childhood. Had it all been a lie? Why had the never told me? Which of my parents had it been?**

"**You're lying!" I shouted. Suddenly, her icy hard fingers hit my face, sending me spiraling back.**

"**Annalise!" Edmund yelled. He was standing next to the dwarf. His clothes were grubby and dirt was smudged on the whole right side of his face. He looked pale and cold. I reached up to touch my cheek tenderly. It was burning and smarted. I glared up at the witch, but she had already turned away from me.**

"**Is this your sister?" the witch asked with a hard look at Edmund. I looked at Edmund pleadingly as he glanced my way.**

"**Yes," he said as he shuddered and took a step back.**

"**If I find out you lied," the witch said with a look at me. "Bring him back."**

"**Wait-" I began but the witch started toward me and I cowered away.**

"**You will speak only when spoken to." she hissed. "Now that I have two of you, why would I let you go again?" she said with an evil glint in her eyes. Just then, a wolf came bounding in, carrying an arrow in his mouth. I immediately recognized it and composed my face. The dwarf stopped in his tracks to watch the scene. Edmund glanced from me to the arrow, and realization dawned on his face.**

"**Brotus is dead," the wolf growled. "We found this in him, and the prisoners were gone."**

**The witch turned to me with fiery eyes. I cringed away as she raised her hand. She slapped me hard across the face, this time harder than the last time, if it was possible. I raised my hand to my face and felt the warm trickle of blood on my cheek. Her ring had cut me. I looked up at her in shock and she smiled down at me. I forgot my cut and stared at her with a hatred I had not known I could possess. Ever fiber of my being itched to attack her, or to shout at her. **

"**Lock them up," she said to the wolf, trotted ahead. I followed him my hand pressed against my cheek trying to stop the flow of blood. We walked through large rooms filled with more statues that I gaped at. How many did the witch have? Suddenly, it dawned on me. These were not statue's but people. My stomach heaved. All these lives she had destroyed. I peeked a glance toward Edmund. He was watching me carefully. We did not dare talk in front of the wolf. We reached more cells and the wolf opened the door. We stepped in and the wolf slammed the cell door behind us. It clicked shut.**

"**I'm sorry Annalise," Edmund cried. He ripped his shirt from under the fur coat he still wore and gave to me to dab my cut with. Edmund pleaded at me with his eyes and I knew he was truly sorry. My distaste for him no longer mattered. We were in it together, and we would stick up for each other. I hugged him and began to cry. My well thought out plan had failed. It had gone from bad to worse. I realized I had just made it harder for everyone. Now there were two people to rescue, two people to worry about. I shivered in the cold. The cell was made of ice. Here, the ice was not melting.**

**I lay on the ground, my eyes puffy from crying. I wished to cry, to let the tears fall freely as they had since I had arrived. Edmund had sat beside me and stroked my hair, whispering words of comfort. The door suddenly swung open, nearly hitting my legs. I jumped up and backed away. The dwarf was standing there with a wicked smile on his face. **

"**Time to go," he grumbled as he waddled off.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Escape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but….**

**Ok to clear up some possible confusion, this story will deviate from the original books in many ways. So if you see something tat doesn't quite match up message me and I can explain it to you or explain it in the next chapter. The witch did not leave her castle to chase after the Pevensies because I see her as someone who would not care to go after them herself, but send someone else instead. **

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

It took a full day to reach the Witch's camp. She passed the time my threatening us and slapping us whenever Edmund or I got too mouthy. He found more confidence with me there, and he had begun to stand up to the witch for me. Her treatment toward Edmund was still slightly better than me, but I took it in stride. Edmund was more bruised and cut up than I was, and hitting me became a sport for the witch. She took pleasure from my moans as I attempted to keep up, only to have my heels whipped at as she tried to make me move faster. Edmund had took it upon himself to be my personal protector, and the change in him was drastic. His nose was no longer wrinkled in distaste, and his lips even hinted at a smile when we dared to make fun of the witch behind her back , sometimes earning ourselves an extra kick.

She also passed the time by complaining. First it was about how her faithful wolves had failed her. She continued to mutter about having to do everything herself. Apparently, the wolves who were supposed to be chasing the Pevensies had failed, and her chief of police had gotten himself killed. This heartened Edmund and I, making us bolder.

Next she moved on to me. First, my dress was too short. She decided to make me carry her train after this. Then, I was breathing too loudly, so she made me walk further behind her, allowing me to continue to make fun of her behind her back. That was until she turned around and saw. That was how my cut opened back up. This time, I had no cloth to dab it with. The blood trickled freely down my face, dripping onto my dress. I did not care, all I could think about was my vile hatred for the white witch. My mouth curved into a frown and I began to pass the time by imagining things that I most likely should not have been thinking about happen to her. I silently hoped whatever Aslan was planning to do to her was horrid.

We marched through the woods. Finally, when we had reached the deepest, darkest part of the forest did she stop. She straightened her crown and stood up to her full height. The dwarf who had been wandering around behind her hurried forward and picked up her train.

She set off purposely, and before I knew it we had entered the witch's camp. The constant sounds of metal clashing on metal filled my ears. Horrible creatures walked about the camp, sending shivers down my spine when I saw them. They had the most grotesque faces. I wondered what they were called. They turned to look at us as we passed with their beady eyes filled with disgust and hatred. Some who appeared too stupid just stared with their eyes glazed over as we passed.

There were many fires with animals roasting on them. I wondered if they were Narnians, but the sweet scent of cooking meat wafted toward me, and my stomach growled. I silently hoped they were not Narnians. There was a single tent in the entire camp. I assumed the rest of the army slept on the ground. I wondered if Aslan's army had tents to sleep in. I silently hoped they did as I realized I too would be sleeping on the ground.

The dwarf led us to a tree then tied us up with the help of a giant bull like beast. They bound us tightly with thick rope to a tree at the edge of camp. The beast stayed to guard us while the dwarf left us. I dared to speak with Edmund, for the beast did not look very smart.

"Edmund, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. I bit my lip. We were stuck. "How are you doing? She hit you more than me,"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I replied. Edmund eyed my cut and the numerous bruises that were beginning to form on my arms, legs, and face. I glanced over at Edmund. He looked exhausted. He had a few bruises and small scrapes on his legs and arms. His hand reached out toward mine.

"You are like a sister to me," He said. I blushed. I remembered my thoughts in the beaver's damn. I had been so silly to think that the Pevensies did not care about me, even if I was a bit left out. His warm hand covered mine as he looked deeper into my eyes. "But I was so rude to you. The truth is, I miss my father. I guess the way I dealt with it was by being nasty to everybody. And that's not right. None of you deserved that. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," I replied. I had forgiven him long ago, perhaps when he had lied for me. "But there is someone else you should apologize to." Immediately Peter's face flashed before my eyes. I realized just how much I had grown accustomed to having him nearby. I remembered his laugh, the way he pushed his hair out of his twinkling blue eyes. I sighed.

"I know," Edmund replied with a disheartened look. I had forgotten that he was here.

"They will forgive you. I promise." And with that we both attempted to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a crick in my neck. My entire body was sore from the witch's assaults and from sleeping against a tree. My bruises had gone from purple to a yellowish green in some areas. Edmund was already awake, staring out at the camp that was just beginning the day. The ever present sound of weapons being built became louder.

I guess when you are in a living nightmare, it was better to make the best of it. To pass the time, Edmund and I played a game. We tried to name the passing creatures, and whoever came up with the best name won. The first was an ugly creature about my height that was covered in thick brown fur. There were no eyes, no mouth. Just fur.

"A Terribeastly."

"I was going to say a ratter. But yours definitely wins. What does it mean?" Edmund asked.

"A mixture of terrible and beastly." We both laughed, careful not to be too loud as we continued. We named a creature that looked like a giant bald cat with red eyes a snare, but after that, our names became more funny than terrible. Occasionally a passing creature would give us a kick to quiet us, but we continued on.

Late in the afternoon I caught sight of something in the forest. A flash of silver had caught my eye. I searched the forest until I found it again. There, full clad in chain mail, was Peter. He held his sword and his shield in hand. When he saw me he tried to mouth something, but was quickly beckoned to from behind a tree. He jumped back but continued to poke his head out and look at me. I hoped my bruises were not visible from where he stood.

I was afraid to nudge Edmund in case the creatures noticed our rescuers. I wondered how many had come to save the traitor and the unlucky bargainer. We would certainly go down in history I thought. I focused on the closeness of Peter. How near we were to finally being away from the horrible white witch. He was so brave. So handsome and kind. I thought of the flower he had given me. I had tucked it away in my pocket. I gently pushed my hand into my pocket. It was still there. It had dried in the heat. I carefully put it back into my pocket, hoping it would not be crushed. I looked down at my dirty dress. I had worn it for three days now, not to mention the day in England. It was covered in dirt and blood. I imagined what my face looked like. I had not taken a bath since England. Soon, I would be reunited with Lucy, Susan, and most importantly, Peter.

Peter was now slowly creeping toward me, followed by the black panther I recognized from the witch's castle. Behind him, two centaurs and a leopard edged closer, warily eyeing the passing traffic. Peter was now directly upon us, his sword cutting at the rope from behind the tree. I checked to make sure he was blocked from view on all sides, but there was hardly a beast in sight. Suddenly, an arrow shot out and killed the beast that was guarding us. Edmund started and saw Peter.

"What-" he began but I nudged him. He regained his composure and stared ahead. The few beasts that were left were running away from us toward a mass of creatures.; they did not notice the beast that lay in a heap on the ground. The sound of clashing swords reached my ears. I realized someone must be distracting them while we escaped. Peter had finally cut through. Edmund and shot up, glad to be finally free of our bindings. My legs were sore from lack of use and barely held my weight. Finally they adjusted and we set off at a sprint into the forest. After a few minutes of running we came two horses. Edmund hopped up on one and Peter the other. I stared dumbly at the two, wondering where my horse was. Just then Peter reached down for my hand and I swung up behind him. He set off at a breakneck speed when a blood curdling scream came from behind us. But we were gone.

After a while of hard riding, the centaur nodded. The horses slowed to a trot and for that I was thankful. I still clutched Peter's waist as we rode on. Without the running, I actually enjoyed the horse ride. I relaxed and let myself lean my head against Peter's back, inhaling his musky scent. He truly did smell wonderful, like a forest. It was then when he began talking. I was mesmerized by his voice. I heard his strong confident voice in one ear while the other listened to the rumbling sound I heard with my ear pressed to is back.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"I went to bargain with the white witch. Me for Edmund." He chuckled.

"And what made you think she would take you instead?"

"For your information I said that I was his sister. And it almost worked." I said indignantly. I was annoyed with Peter once again. He had reminded me that his family was a part of the prophecy, while I was not.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said warmly. "It was a very thoughtful thing to do." I instantly cheered.

"I know. I see the scouting party got back safely," I said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Perfectly fine, they told us of your brave actions." He continued. I shrugged in response. I had done what anyone would have done. "Your not hurt or anything," he asked. I could hear the frown in his voice.

"I'm-" I began but Edmund answered for me.

"No you're not. I think we should have her looked at my a doctor because-" but just then Peter caught sight of my legs. His eyes slowly traveled up my legs to my arms, taking in my bruises there. The he turned to look at my face. Then he saw my cut.

"You need stitches! We must take you to a healer!" Peter shouted. His face had gone red and his fists were clenched tightly on the reins.

"Peter, calm down. I am alright," He and Edmund both scoffed at this. I glared at Edmund and he dropped back, leaving Peter and I alone. I focused on the gentle rhythm of the horse and the scent of Peter. I slowly stroked his back, though I doubted he could feel it through his chain mail. He shuddered but calmed down. The shudder puzzled me though.

"What's Aslan like?" I asked.

"Magnificent," Peter said simply. "kind, gentle and fierce all at once,"

"What about Lucy and Susan? How are they?" I asked unable to hide the anxiousness in my wavering voice.

"They are fine. We had two of the witch's wolves attack yesterday, but they were all right," He added the latter hastily after he heard my gasp.

"What happened?" I asked. He recounted how he had come running down and stabbed the wolf, saving the day. He said it so humbly and took my compliments with such graciousness, I knew he would make a great king in the future. Finally I asked the question I had been longing to ask since we got out of the witch's camp.

"Can I take a bath?" Peter chuckled at the sound of my hopeful voice.

"Of course," he had replied and began to tell me about camp.

"No, can I have a bath here?" I pointed to a creek I saw. He seemed to struggle inwardly with himself. I decided to give him a little encouragement. "Please Peter?"

"Are you sure it is," he hesitated for a moment, "safe?" This time it was my turn to laugh. I threw my head back and laughed heartily.

"I am part naiad, Peter! Did you think I was some sort of witch?" He gaped at me then laughed along with me.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he turned his horse toward the stream.

"Yes,"

"Well that explains so much!" Peter said as he hopped down. He grabbed my waist and helped me down. Out of a side pouch he pulled out soap and some clothes like the ones he was wearing. I assumed they were Narnian clothes. I tried to take them from him but he set off toward the stream with me in tow. I began to protest but he put his finger to my lips. I felt the warmth there and instantly quieted. I was unable to think about anything else.

"I will stay with you to make sure you are safe," he said as he led me further downstream. The thick trees now shielded the others from view.

"But Peter I want to take a real bath!" I complained.

"I will turn around then," Peter said with a shrug. We had reached the river. When I put my toes in the familiar tingling sensation happened. I giggled and got deeper, carefully clutching the soap. I splashed my face with the water and felt the cool water wash away all the dirt and grime from the past few days. I looked up on Peter and smiled. He smiled back before his smile turned to a frown. He jumped up and strode toward me, hid hand outstretched. He cupped my cheek and looked intently on my face. His calloused thumb rubbed my cheek and I closed my eyes, relishing his touch. His nearness intoxicated me and I could barely breathe. It was as if someone had put a big weight on my chest.

"Your cut is gone," Peter announced and I was pulled out of my revelries. I reached up and touched my cheek and Peter chuckled.

"No this cheek," he said as he pulled my hand over to the other side.

"Is there a scar?" I asked, my voice high pitched and excited.

"No," Peter replied. I looked down at my legs. From the knee down there were no longer any bruises. My one purple and blotch legs were now scar free. I lifted my shirt to look at my hip where a scar I had gotten as a little girl had once been.

"Get some water," I told Peter. He cupped his hands and scooped up a handful of water. He splashed it onto my hip and we watched as the scar vanished.

"Does it work on you?" I asked excitedly.

"You're a naiad, remember?" Peter said with a chuckle. I suddenly remembered the book's words. Naiads could heal themselves in water. I began to pull off my shirt when I remembered Peter. I motioned for him to turn around and he did. Dripped down to my bra and underwear and dived into the water. The tingling sensation filled me up as the cool water embraced me. When I emerged, the bruises were gone along with every other scrape and scar I had ever received. My skin was flawless.

"The clothes?" I asked Peter and he tossed them to me. It felt amazing to be clean for the first time in days and to be wearing clean clothes.

Peter led me back to the camp and pulled me up on his white horse again. This time I was seated in front of him as he taught me how to ride. He patiently showed me how to pull the reins to lead the horse, how to click my tongue to make the horse go faster. I concentrated on the feel of his breath tickling my ear, the feel of his warm hands holding onto my waist.

"Your bow and quiver made it back safely," Peter stated.

"Thank you," I replied, still intoxicated by his nearness.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone together," Peter replied. He looked so vulnerable and innocent, so hurt.

"Narnia needs you. The four of you. Not me."

"Don't say that," Peter snapped. "Aslan say that you will play a part too." I suddenly felt like I was soaring. My face lit up as I smiled. I was a part of something. Included.

The forest suddenly opened up to reveal a plain, covered in tents and flags. Narnians of all sorts walked around. I gaped at them all I turned my head to look at Peter, who was watching my awed reaction with a chuckle.

"What do I do now?" I asked Peter.

"We see Aslan."

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! I just moved overseas and I just moved into my house and got everything unpacked, so that is why I haven't updated until now. Trust me, I have been wanting the next chapter just as much as you guys! So here it is and I really hope you enjoy it! I might be a little rusty since I haven't updated in so long! But I promise this chapter is almost double the length of my normal chapters. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Answers**

"Oh Peter do I have to?" I asked. I scanned the camp for any sign of the Lion, but he was nowhere to be seen. My hands were clutched tight around the reigns and my knuckles had turned white. I bit my lip, dreading the talking to I was sure I was about to receive from Aslan. I remembered the loyalty I had felt toward Aslan the other day, but now the prospect of actually meeting him and having to talk to him made me freeze. Luckily, the horse continued to walk on despite my tightening clutch on the reigns.

"You will like Aslan. I know you will," Peter said as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"I'm afraid he won't like me," I whispered so only he could hear. Peter's grip tightened around my waist as we continued the trek toward the center of the vast camp. With every step the horse took we grew closer to Aslan, and with every step we grew closer to what I was dreading.

"Of course he will like you. How could he not?" I shrugged against him and nuzzled closer to the soft skin of his neck. He stroked my hair with his chin and sighed. "Trust me." Peter gently pulled me back until I was leaning against him with my head on his shoulder in an attempt to distract me. His musky scent engulfed me and I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me and took the reins. We fit together perfectly. The ride through camp was no longer dreadful; I savored every moment I lay against Peter.

The horse suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes. We had reached a great tent, bigger and more magnificent than any tents we had seen on the way. Behind a flap Lucy came out, screaming and crying and holding her vial. Behind her, Susan came out running, but graceful as ever. Peter slipped down and lifted me down from the horse by my waist. I could feel his hands firmly gripping my sides as he slid me down. He was close yet again, and I could hear my breath coming in gasps from his nearness. Peter was gazing at me intently, his eyes dark with what I knew he saw in mine as well. Suddenly, Lucy's cry awakened us and he stepped away from me.

"Thank Aslan you are all right!" Lucy said as she hugged me around my waist I returned the hug and gazed into her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and she still clutched her vial. She then ran to Edmund, who was trying to ward off Susan's reprimands. I chuckled to myself and joined Susan and Lucy, who were gathered around Edmund.

"And you," Susan exclaimed when she saw me. "What am I supposed to do with you? Sneaking off in the middle of the night? Putting yourself in danger? I will be keeping a closer watch on you." She said. Edmund looked relieved that Susan was no longer yelling at him and was slowly edging away. Lucy appeared torn between laughter and fear for me. I turned and saw Peter, looking away guiltily, and was reminded of our moment not a minute before.

"Susan," A loud rumbling voice warned. I whipped my head around and met the deep, chocolate brown eyes of Aslan. The feelings I had suppressed during the ride here returned. At least, I could only assume He was Aslan. He had great big paws and a golden mane that framed his face. He moved with a certain greatness I could not explain in words, and his eyes seemed to see and know everything. I looked back and wondered what he saw when he saw me. Susan suddenly stopped and dropped into a low curtsy. Lucy had followed and Peter who was next to her was bowed. I glanced at Edmund who was frozen with his gaze locked on Aslan's. I dropped into a curtsy and kept my head low. Suddenly, a great paw was under my chin and lifting me up. Aslan's fur was silky and soft, but firm. I looked again into those chocolaty eyes.

"Rise sons of Adam and daughters of Eve," Aslan said in his rumbling voice again. The vibrations shook my soul and comforted me. I stood tall and strong and met Aslan's gaze with my own. My earlier fears were forgotten.

"Now I must speak with Annalise. I will speak to Edmund after." Aslan said and loped off with cat-like grace. Or I guess I should say lion-like. I giggled nervously at my own thoughts as I began to walk off. I glanced helplessly around at the Pevensies as we passed them. Susan motioned me to go and I ran to catch up with Aslan.

He walked in silence for a while until he came to the top of a cliff. We overlooked the entire camp and valley below us. Aslan sat down on his great haunches and I sat beside him.

"You have shown great bravery, and for that I am proud, Annalise."

"I only did what I had too," I replied honestly.

"Your humility will serve you well later." We were silent as we both thought. The question I had been dying to ask ever since that first night in the beaver's cabin flashed in my mind. _Why am I here? _I bit my lower lip and considered asking Him. I opened my mouth to ask, but closed it again. Surely Aslan had better things to do than answer silly questions. Such as plan a battle against the white witch? Oversee the making of weapons and training? The question still burned in my mind. The curiosity was almost overwhelming and I almost asked. Finally, Aslan continued. "You are much needed here. Your fate, the Pevensies, and the fate of Narnia are all intertwined."

"But how? What can I possibly do that will help save Narnia? I cannot wield a weapon, and I am just an ordinary girl!" I cried out in frustration. There was no reason for me being here. I had failed to rescue Edmund, and I couldn't wield a sword or use bow and arrows. I was worthless. My face fell and I felt the chill of my words spread through my entire body, from my heart to the tips of my fingers. I crossed my arms across my chest in frustration and sighed.

"You are not just any daughter of Eve," I brought my eyes up to meet Aslan's. It finally came to me after a moment of silence, during which Aslan constantly stared into my eyes.

"I'm a naiad," I whispered, unable to break the silence of the moment. Aslan looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I hopped to my feet. "I am a naiad! I can-" I trailed off. What could a naiad do anyway? They could heal themselves, but what good was that to anyone else? "What is being a naiad any good for?" I asked as I plopped back down into the grass.

"But it is good for something." Aslan turned his great head toward me and opened his mouth. His warm breath tickled my nose, and I suddenly felt every part of my body flood with warmth. The chill I had felt earlier was gone. My heart felt light as a feather as it beat inside my chest. My fingers and toes tingled with the sensation as I opened my mouth in song. Aslan had moved back and watched me intently.

"Sing." He said gently. I began to hum the wordless song I remembered from my music box back in London. I suddenly realized it was no longer wordless.  
_Prentan an koule moute fre ak dous,_

_Yon moun vin desann nan tande mizik la nan prentan an  
Lalin lan klere klere,  
Vini non, koute prentan an._

I looked up at Aslan in awe. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. "That was the gift Santa was talking about wasn't it!"

"It is. But no gift given comes without a price." Aslan said once again in his wizened rumble of a voice. I pondered this for a moment but was again overcome with joy. I had always loved to sing.

"If you sing that song now, you will attract any man or beast within a mile. No other dryad, naiad, or force will be able to stop them from listening to anyone but you. But you must be careful. Attraction is a dangerous thing, but seduction is even more so. Not all naiads and dryads are good, and you will face great challenges." I remembered the words of the book "_Known for their healing powers and singing voices that lure any man or beast to them, naiads will often seduce passersby."_ I nodded vigorously, eager to show Aslan I could take the responsibility.

"But Aslan how will I save Narnia?"

"All will be revealed in time, child." My toes tingled again when he called me his child. My earlier loyalty to Aslan was nothing compared to what I felt now. If Aslan asked, I would give my own life to save him. I could feel my heart beating, and I knew that with every beat, my loyalty to the great Lion grew.

"How do you know about my music box?" I asked. His chocolate brown eyes looked into mine again, but they were unreadable.

"I knew your mother. She was a Naiad, and your father."

"What was her name?" I asked as I plucked a piece of grass from the ground and examined it. My heart soared with a hopefulness I had never felt in my life. I listened intently for him to tell me, where she was. I watched the trees, hoping she would suddenly emerge.

"Her name was Cleochareia, she was a naiad. Your father was King Lelex; he was a son of Adam."

"Neither of my parents are my real parents?" I managed to gasp. It was all swimming in my head. My vision swam as I fought to remember my parent, to picture them even, but all I could see was the camp spread out below us in the valley. It was slowly focusing again as my parent back in London came to mind. Aslan nodded solemnly. "Are my real parents still alive?"

"Your father died travelling through the Eastern Sea." Aslan replied. I waited to be sad, or to cry, but in my heart I knew my father was alright. "He is in my country now," Aslan clarified.

"And my mother?" I asked, unable to keep my curiosity at bay.

"That, Annalise, you will have to figure out for yourself." Aslan replied mysteriously. I shook my head in wonder. Could this mean my mother was alive? That she was somewhere here in Narnia, waiting to welcome me into her arms, to meet me? I tried to imagine her, but could only imagine my mother in London, her warm embrace that day at the train station. I began to think about how awful she must feel, all alone. Luckily she had Mrs. Pevensie and her other friends to keep her company. I began to reminisce about the times she took me to the park with my dad, or on a picnic in the backyard, when I was little and smiled at the memories.

"Did they give me this?" I whispered as I fingered the silver locket at my neck as I remembered the gifts my mother had given me on my sixteenth birthday.

_ "This is from your father," My mother said as I opened the first box. It was wrapped in a golden paper that glistened in the lamp light. It was too beautiful to rip, so I carefully unwrapped it, taking care not to damage the paper. My body welled up with the suspense and as it slowly began to unwrap in my hands, my suspense only grew. Finally I managed to open the golden paper. Inside was a beautiful carved wooden music box, inlaid with more wood, creating a picture. It showed a spring, and in the spring, a beautiful woman, with long hair flowing around her. Her mouth was open in song, and her eyes shone. Around her, water curved and flowed to create a border made with intricate design. I touched the smooth glossy surface and stared in shock at the beautiful gift. I opened it and a sweet tune tinkled out and met my ears and my voice soon joined the sweet melody. My mother's smiled at me absently as I sang, her eyes glazed over although they were locked on me. I sang the last note, and the song ended. My mother continued to gaze at me absently. _

_ "Mother?" I called her name and she turned her head toward me after shaking it a few times. I continued to stare at her, afraid she would go back into a trance again. I was about to close the music box when I saw something catch the lamplight. I reached inside and felt the icy cold metal. I took it out and saw the beautiful design. I tried to pry it open, but it held fast. I gave up and handed it to my mother to tie around my neck. When she was done, she tenderly stroked my hair and wished me a happy birthday._

_ "These gifts are special. We have had them since you were just a baby. Your father and I wanted you to know how much your parents loved you. And always will, even though we might be apart." I glanced over at the picture of my father and looked at the picture of my father._

_ "I miss him too," I told my mother as I laid a hand on hers. The lump in my throat made it hard for me to breathe and the tears made it hard for me to see._

_ "I miss him too. But that wasn't what I meant," She said mysteriously. What could she mean? I looked up at her, confused by the look of sadness in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. I could tell she was on the verge of telling me something, and I strained my ears to hear. She shook her head slowly, melodically, as if willing herself not to tell. Finally she looked up at me and smiled, but the gesture did not reach her eyes. "Nothing." She finished._

"When your London parents adopted you, there was a letter. It told your parents to give you the locket and music box on your sixteenth birthday," Aslan explained solemnly. I fingered the locket, and instead of seeing just my London parents, I saw a woman, with flowing blond hair and a tall, slender body. She seemed to shine and I could not take my eyes off her form. She was beautiful, but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her eyes and saw a tall man was holding her hand. He wore a gold crown, and I knew when I saw him that he was my father. He was also shining, but in his own way. His face was lit up with a smile as he stared down at my mother. These were my parents. I closed my eyes, the picture of my Narnian parents burned beneath my eyelids. They were a part of me, but so were my London parents.

When I opened my eyes, Aslan was smiling at me, and I knew he had shown me what I had just seen. The vision of my parents and the gift of song had left me feeling so light and free, that I felt that if I jumped off the cliff that I would be able to fly. I suddenly felt the urge to hug Aslan, and decided to act on it. I launched myself toward Aslan and buried my face in his mane.

"Thank you!" I managed to mumble through Aslan's thick mane. It was surprisingly soft and warmed by the sun. When I released Aslan his eyes were twinkling at me.

"Now daughter, I must speak with Edmund," Aslan said as we slowly began to descend the hill in silence. This time, instead of a dreadful silence weighing on my shoulders, I felt airy and carefree. Every step increased my joyfulness, until I couldn't take it anymore. I began to skip down the hill, humming as I went. Finally, reached the bottom of the hill and dropped back to the springy ground. The green grass tickled my ears as I basked in the sunshine.

"Annalise," Aslan growled, awakening me from my revelries. I stopped humming and opened my eyes. Aslan stood over me, blocking the sun from view. I was surrounded by Narnians, all holding weapons. One was holding an axe, right above my head. He was a centaur, and his amber eyes were dazed and confused. He swayed slightly and I saw his grip on the axe loosen. Just as he was about to drop the axe on my head, Aslan pushed his hand away with his nose as he roared loudly, rendering me unable to hear. I shook with fear when I realized what had just happened. We had barely reached the edge of camp, yet six Narnians all wielding weapons were standing around me, all wearing the same dazed expression. I shuddered to think how close I had just come to dying. I was in shock, unable to move, unable speak, unable to hear. The Narnian's faces swam around me and I could tell Aslan's roar had awakened them. I wrapped my arms around my knees and began to rock back and forth back and forth; with every time I rocked I tried to forget what had just happened, or rather what had just almost happened. I no longer felt carefree or lighthearted, only lightheaded. My gift no longer seemed a gift to me, but a curse. I could feel it, pumping through my veins. I could no longer sing, or even hum. I felt like someone had just ripped a part of me away, and it had taken all of me with it, leaving me alone, an empty shell. I was no longer able to do what I loved to do most. These realizations shocked me even more, leaving me curled up in a ball, unable to rock, unable to feel. I closed my eyes and stayed there, blocking it all out. Perhaps if I blocked it out, I would forget and then fade into nothingness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Do you really think you can win?" Edmund asked cockily as he swung his sword clumsily around, trying to distract me, but I was focused. I could see ever hair that poked through his helmet, every bead of sweat. Every motion he began to take, I analyzed, and counteracted. Edmund tried to swipe at me, but I dodged. The smile on his face was wiped as he frowned and tried to keep up with my movements. My lips turned up into a smirk as Edmund began to back away from my advances. I could see the large rock behind him and carefully directed him towards it, blocking every slash of his sword with my own perfectly balanced sword. Its rubies glinted in the sun and caught the light, distracting me ever so slightly for a moment. I had given Edmund enough time to take a step back toward me, making it harder to defend myself for a moment, but I managed. Edmund took another step back and went toppling backwards, sword and all.

"Teach you to think twice before you challenge me," I told Edmund as I touched the tip of my sword to his defenseless chest. Edmund was frowning again. He would be in a foul mood today because I had won, but it was worth it. Just as I was reaching down to help Edmund up, I heard a roar and froze, my hand half extended to Edmund.

"Aslan," Edmund whispered and hopped to his feet, throwing his sword and helmet to the ground as he sprinted off in the direction of the cry. I clutched my sword and ran toward the sound, soon overtaking Edmund's small boyish stride. I finally came to the base of a hill and saw the golden twinkling of Aslan's mane. He and a dozen other Narnians were surrounding something on the ground. Their bodies blocked whatever it was, making me unable to see. Edmund had finally caught up, as out of breath as I was. I took off my helmet and strode towards the circle. The Narnians saw me and bowed, clearing a space for me in the circle.

What I saw down their made my breath catch in my throat and my heart freeze for a moment. There, lying on the ground curled up in a ball was Annalise, her brown hair glinting in the sun, revealing hint of red and gold. Her eyes were closed and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her pale skin seemed blinding in the sunlight and she looked so frail. I was afraid to touch her for fear I might break her.

"What happened here?" I asked sternly looking at the Narnians.

"Calm Peter," Aslan said in his deep voice. "They have done nothing wrong here."

"Leave," I ordered in a stern voice and the Narnians scrambled to get away grabbing an axe out of the ground as they ran back toward their tents. I turned to Aslan, waiting to hear his answer. Edmund stood awkwardly behind me, staring at Annalise in shock.

"She will be all right, she is in shock,"

"What happened?" I asked shortly, but checked myself and remembered who I was speaking to. "Forgive me, Aslan. What happened to her?"

"There was an accident with an axe, but she will wake up soon. Right now she has locked herself in her own mind."

"Who did this?" I shouted as he paced back and forth next to Annalise. Aslan just stared at me as I fumed.

"There is nothing that can be done, Peter." I looked at Aslan for a moment. Suddenly, I heard a moan escape Annalise's mouth and scooped her up. I began to trek back to my tent with Annalise's limp body tenderly held in my arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annalise POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes to find myself in complete blackness, save for a single candle that flickered in the night, casting shadows on the walls of my tent. I watched the shadows, unable to go back into the comfort of darkness. I heard the sound of bugs humming softly in the background, and the soft breeze as it rippled my tent, accompanied by the soft sounds of a human's breath. I glanced down at my side and saw Peter, who was softly dozing with his head resting against my arm on the bed. I began to slowly slide away from him, ready to escape, to get away from here. The tent walls seemed to press in against me, restricting my breath. I slowly pulled my arm away from Peter. He turned his head and his slow breaths stopped for a moment and I froze. Peter began to breathe slowly and rhythmatically again and I got up out of my bed, watching Peter for any signs he might be awake. I decided to make a break for it and turned my back to Peter. I quickly tiptoed to the mouth of the tent and opened the flap. Just as the cool air hit my face, a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in. Peter was clutching my hand in his and staring at me, his face full of relief.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You went in to shock so we brought you here. You haven't been responsive for hours." Peter whispered. I could see the hurt etched on his face as he held my wrist, still holding me here in this ten. I glanced toward the tent entrance. Peter followed my eyes to the door and narrowed suspiciously.

"I was just going to go for a walk!" I said quickly in defense. Peter tightened his grip on my wrist and peered into my eyes, searching them.

"Fine," he replied and released my wrist. I quickly slid through the entrance of the tent and into the darkness of the night. There was a half moon, and it was just enough light to light the way. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and stopped.

"I thought you said I could go for a walk," I said coolly, ignoring Peter's hurt face.

"I never said you could go alone," Peter answered as he matched his strides to my own. I straightened my back and quickened my pace. Peter matched my pace, annoying me further.

We finally reached the edge of the camp and I kept walking, ignoring the sound of Peter next to me. It finally became too much for me and I stopped in my tracks and faced Peter. Peter looked concernedly at me, pushing me over the edge.

"What makes you think that you can just watch every single move I make? What gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" I shouted. The blood in my veins was boiling and I could feel my eyes narrowing into slits as I glared at him.

"I was just making sure you were alright," Peter said quickly as he reached out to touch my arm.

"NO! Can't you see I just want you to leave?"

"I was just trying to look out for you!" Peter shouted. My anger was infectious. Peter was clenching his fists and a vein was popping out on his neck. His face was flushed with anger. I felt strangely satisfied that he was angry too. I turned my back on him and began to stalk off.

"You aren't going anywhere," Peter answered as he pinned me against a tree. The bark was cutting into my back and I knew it would bruise me later, but I didn't care. It felt good to feel something, even if it was pain. I looked up at Peter who was staring down at me angrily.

"Peter, why can't I feel anything inside?" I whispered as I crumpled beneath him. Peter scrambled to catch me and slowly lowered me to the ground. He held me against his chest as he leaned against tree.

"Annalise what's wrong?" Peter asked. Both our anger had subsided, leaving me empty.

"Aslan gave me a gift," I told him, contradicting my own thoughts. A curse, my mind told me, yet I ignored it. "When I sing, it attracts anyone within a mile."

I could see what I said process in Peter's mind. I saw the strategic side of Peter weigh my worth as a weapon in battle. The other part of Peter, my Peter, looked concerned.

"Attract in what way?" Peter asked, looking as if he was about to shout again.

"Not like that. If I sing, they go into some sort of trance," I answered. "Much more powerful than what happened to you before."

"Is that what happened today?" Peter asked. I could see the concerned look in his eyes and considered lying, but I owed Peter the truth.

"Yes and no," I began, ignoring the confused look on his face. "I opened my eyes surrounded by Narnians with weapons. One would have accidentally dropped his axe on me had it not been for Aslan." I automatically wished I could have lied. Peter tilted my head up to face him as he looked at my expression. His face was becoming redder and redder as he what happened played out in his head. I touched his arm to calm him and he slowly calmed down.

"That explains today, but why do you feel empty?" Peter questioned.

"I can't sing anymore," I whispered. Peter pondered this for a moment.

"But you can!" He exclaimed as he pulled me up with him as he got up. "What exactly did Aslan say?" I pondered this for a moment before I recalled His words.

"If you sing that song now, you will attract any man or beast within a mile," I quoted. Peter's eyes lit up.

"Aslan said that song. It's so simple! Sing something else!" I thought for a moment before singing Twinkly Twinkle Little Star. I looked up and saw Peter covering his ears with his hands. He was smiling at me, causing me to smile even more. My whole being was suddenly filled with warmth. When I was done with that song I began another. Then another. Peter just smiled and watched as I sang until I was hoarse. Finally I stopped. The emptiness was gone, replaced by happiness.

Peter was smiling at me with outstretched arms. Before I knew it, I was hugging him tightly. His strong arms were wrapped around me and everything felt perfect.

"Better?" Peter asked into my ear. His warm breath tickled me and I pulled back to look at his face. I realized that my back was again against the tree. Every part of us was touching through my white nightgown. I hadn't realized I was in a nightgown until this moment. Peter was looked down at me and I trembled beneath his weight. His eyes suddenly darkened and his breath hitched. My own breath was coming in sharp intakes, the air felt so heavy in my throat. With every breath my chest expanded, pressing us just a little bit closer, but enough to cause Peter's breath to speed up. He slowly began to move his head closer to mine as our lips came closer. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up, willing his lips to touch mine. When they finally did, they were soft and warm. His kiss was tender; it did not match the fiery passion that ran through my veins. My hands found their way into his golden locks as I pulled him closer to me, trying to close a gap that wasn't there. Our mouths opened just a bit and I tasted his warm breath on my tongue. Peter was pressing me into the tree. I pulled away for a breath and nuzzled against Peter's chest. He was the perfect height.

The sky was beginning to turn violet. We both knew it was time to go back. We walked back with our arms around each other's waists, our secret stretched between us. When we finally reached my tent, the sky was bright enough to see each other clearly by. I knew my own cheeks and lips were swollen as I took in Peter's disheveled appearance. I put my arms around his neck and stretched up to my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

**I hoped you liked it! I was planning on postponing the romance for a little while, but I just felt like it was time for Peter to finally make a move. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Trial and Training**

**Hey! I won't be able to update as much with school and sports (as you might have noticed) but I will try to update every weekend. So be sure to check back towards the end of the weekend for the latest chapter. By the way, reviews are great. It really makes my day when I get to go home and there is a new review! So please review whether it is compliments or pointers! Now Enjoy!**

**P.S. I have a new Harry Potter fanfic called Marilyn's Secret coming out soon so check it out!**

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Lucy shouted as she came dancing into my room. I could tell it was early, and I was still groggy from last night. "Feeling better? Peter told me you were awake!"

"I wasn't until now," I mumbled under my breath, but Lucy's joy was infectious, despite the earliness of the day. Soon I was dressed in a light blue training gown Lucy retrieved from a trunk I had not noticed earlier. Lucy insisted on brushing out my long hair and finally I relented, allowing her to comb through my unruly hair. I lost myself in memories of the previous night, touching my bruised and swollen lips and smiling to myself. Peter's idea had reawakened me. Even though I couldn't sing while I was in the camp, I still could sing, so long as it wasn't the song and that no one could hear my voice.

I was still running my thumb nail over my lips when Susan came in. She took one look at my expression and her expression changed. Susan saw my swollen lips and my dreamy look and she knew. He face was suddenly stern and she gazed around my room, looking for who knew what. I awakened from my revelries at this and straightened, meeting her gaze with my own guilty look.

"Peter said you were awake. So how long have you been better?" Susan inquired. I dared not lie.

"Lucy came in and woke me up this morning," I replied. My attempt to avoid her question failed.

"This morning was the first time you were better?"

"Well, no," I began. Peter just then came into my tent, leaving me with no choice but to tell the truth. "I woke up late last night. Peter was there, weren't you Peter?" Susan's gaze turned on him, leaving me free to think for a moment. Luckily, Peter saved us.

"She did. She was so tired though that she fell right back asleep after I got her another blanket," Peter answered, though he avoided my eyes the entire time. I looked at Susan and measured her reaction. She seemed to believe it and she turned back to me.

"You had better get ready. Training begins in half an hour," Susan said. She still looked suspicious, but her earlier intent on discovering the truth had faded.

"Training?" I asked Peter and Lucy.

"Yes, you are learning archery," Peter answered. I was thrilled to begin my training. Hopefully next time I would be able to defend myself, instead of being a damsel in distress again.

"With Susan!" Lucy added with her usual excitement before she left the tent, leaving Peter and I alone.

Peter slowly approached me, causing me to remember the previous night all over again. He was now right next to me; his eyes were gazing down at me. He caressed my cheek, and then slid his fingers down to my lips. His eyes were intent. I entwined my arms around his neck, pulling us closer so that our noses were almost touching. Finally our lips met. His lips once again surprised me, for they were quite soft. Our kiss was slow and tender, but it was also careful. I stood on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss and our rhythm began to speed up. My hands found their way into Peter's golden locks and his arms were around my waist, pulling my hips closer to him. Peter suddenly stopped, leaving me panting for breath. He let go of my waist and took a step back.

Whereas I had been weightless not a moment ago, I now felt horrible. Was this what it felt like not to be wanted? My high was gone, leaving me angry and depressed.

"Would you like a tour of the camp?" Peter asked. I ignored him and stalked out of my tent. How could everything go from perfect to horrible? I had no idea where our training would be so I decided to walk around until I found it. Before I could take more than three steps away from the tent, Peter caught my arm gently.

"What's wrong Annalise?" I turned my head away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. How could I tell him what I needed to say? How could I find the right words to say? Finally I knew I had to tell him. We needed honesty right now, and my cowardice was not going to ruin our relationship.

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do!" Peter answered. "Don't you think we are moving a bit fast though?"

I had not thought about that before. Of course we had only met a few weeks ago, but what I felt for Peter was not something I could just hold back. I looked down and bit my lip. So Peter didn't want me. I felt as if someone was ripping out my heart, causing it to ache.

"Annalise, I do want you. We just need to slow it down a bit."

"Just tell me where the training is." I told him through my teeth. I knew I shouldn't be bothered, especially when I saw the sincere look on Peter's face, but I couldn't ignore the way my heart felt. Peter led me silently to through the camp to a tent. I looked at him questioningly, but proceeded inside after he motioned me to go in. The flap of the ten closed behind me, finally allowing me to be away from Peter. The walk had been a constant reminder of the way he felt about me. I was not wanted.

I sighed and looked around the tent. There, lying on the floor and flicking his tail side to side, was the panther I had saved from the White Witch's castle. His yellow eyes were staring up at me wordlessly and clenched in his mouth was my bow and quiver. I had almost forgotten how beautiful they both were with their nymph designs. I bent down and carefully retrieved my bow and quiver from the panther's mouth. The bow fit perfectly in my hands; it was the perfect weight.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged the panther. He let out a chuckle, and I laughed with him, for it seemed strange a great cat like himself would chuckle.

"You are very welcome. So you remember me?"

"Oh yes! Thank you. I was told you refused to give up the gifts to anyone but myself."

"I even refused Peter," the panther began, causing me to laugh once again at the thought of the panther standing up to Peter and his temper. Peter certainly had a temper. He was quick to anger and slow to forgive. I looked down and saw something crusty on Royal's side. I reached down to tenderly touch it and Royal let out a low growl.

"You're hurt!" I said as I searched the tent for a bandage. I found a sheet and ripped it and carefully washed the cut off with water. Beneath Royal's thick black fur was a long cut which looked as if it was beginning to get an infection. The cut was an angry red and hot to the touch. After cleaning it, I carefully bandaged it, despite Royal's complaints.

"There." I said as I tucked the end of the bandage in. "How did you get that?" I wondered aloud.

"I was whipped by the White Witch. She wanted to know why Narnians were gathering, but I refused to tell her." I was awed by Royal's bravery. He was yet another Narnian who was willing to risk his life. I remembered the people from England, how honorable some were. The day England joined the war, half the boys in my grade dropped out to enlist. I wished I could be as brave as they were. I mean sure, I had run away to rescue Edmund, but had I really been running away to save Edmund, or running away from something else. The truth was I had been afraid I would get left behind. The Pevensies were all here because Narnia needed them. The prophecy was what tied them to this land, to the people, to Aslan. It was solid and unbreakable. For me, it was different. Although Aslan's words had reassured me, I still wasn't certain of my destiny. The path for Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy may not be a straight path, but they still knew where they were going. I was left alone, wandering through the dark, trying to find my way. There was no light to shine the way for me, no one to guide me. I was on my own.

"Annalise?" A voice called faintly through my thoughts. Royal was gazing at me with his golden yellow eyes. "Your training will begin shortly."

"Oh goodbye! I will be back to change your bandage tomorrow!" I replied as I scrambled to my feet. Royal grimaced at that, making me laugh once again. I dashed out of the tent and toward the edge of the camp. The bright sun blinded me briefly. I waited for my vision to return, and when it did there standing before me was a centaur. His bare chest was extremely muscled, including a full six pack. The rest of his body was a chestnut color that glinted in the sun. He was very handsome, with a strong jaw and a straight nose. He had brown, honest eyes. His lips were curved up into a dashing smile, giving him the appearance of someone who had just heard a good joke. His brown hair was slightly curly and fell just above his eyes. He held himself very straight, he was perfectly poised. I did not even notice Susan until she cleared her throat from beside him.

"This is Alstrom, he will be our trainer," Susan explained as she began to bat her long eyelashes at Alstrom.

"Come, let us begin our training," Alstrom began to lead us toward the edge of the wood. I still had my bow in my hands and my quiver around my shoulder. Alstrom picked up his bow and aimed took aim. I turned my head in the direction of his arrow and watched as Alstrom released the arrow. The arrow soared though the air and struck the center of the red target painted on the trunk of a tree. I was extremely excited to learn so I hurriedly pulled an arrow out of my quiver. I pulled the string of my bow taut and took aim at the target. I released the box and it shot through the air. The arrow was three feet to the left landed a few feet short of the tree. My lack of skill disheartened me a bit, but Alstrom strode over to me.

"Here let me give you a hand," Alstrom said. He showed me the proper form. Elbow up, arm back. I could feel the muscles in my arm straining against the pull of the arrow. I focused solely on the red circle on the tree. I blocked out all sounds and sights. I released my arrow and once again it cut through the air. This time it landed on the tree, but at the base of the tree. It still wasn't close enough to the target for my liking. I stepped back and allowed Susan a turn. She pulled put an arrow and readied herself. She took aim, and then released her arrow. It landed in the target, although not quite in the center. She had almost gotten it on the first try.

"If she can do it, you can." I told myself. I set myself p and took aim. This time my arrow landed in the target, as close to the center as Susan's had. Susan gave me a look but retrieved her arrow. I retrieved mine then stepped out of the line of fire so that she could shoot. She pulled the arrow back then released it. It shot through the air at an amazing speed before coming to rest just below the center. I took her place and aimed. My arrow hit just above hers. Both our arrows were now a hair above the target. I retrieved my arrow then waited for Susan to go.

"No you go ahead," Susan replied. I took aim once more and sent my arrow flying through the air. It landed with a thump right on the bull's eye. I turned to Alstrom looking triumphant. Suddenly, another thump sounded and I turned around. There, splitting my arrow in two was Susan's red arrow. My blue arrow now lay in pieces on in the dirt. I whipped around to Susan and glare at her.

"I see you two are fast learners. Now would be the time to teach you what to do in a situation where you are confronted face to face, with only your bow to defend yourself. Your bow is not just a tool to guide the arrow, it is a weapon." Alstrom demonstrated a few moves then left us to try it out.

"On my mark, one, two," Susan and I both readied our bows and waited for the last number. "three!"

We began to circle each other slowly, eyeing every move and attempting to counter it. Finally, it became too much and I pounced. I lifted my bow up above my head and brought it down like a tomahawk. Susan blocked it with her own bow, causing a loud thud to sound out into the morning. She swung her bow at my feet in an attempt to trip me. I narrowly escaped by jumping back away from her. The sweat was starting to bead on my forehead as I swiped at her again. Once again, Susan blocked it. She was nearing me to attack again when I held up my hand.

"Truce?" I gasped in between breaths. Our faces both glittered with sweat and my hair was beginning to dampen at the roots. Susan nodded and we shook hands.

"Bravo," Alstrom said in his deep voice, "you two are perfect partners. But now I must be going to train some young centaurs. Farewell until tomorrow." Alstrom walked off, leaving Susan and I alone.

"Sorry," I began.

"Me too," Susan replied. "I just get so competitive."

"I do too," I confessed. "Next time we will have friendly competition. We have to stick together here." Susan nodded her head in agreement and we both lay back against the soft grass and gazed up at the brilliant blue sky. It was nice to know we were friends again.

"About my brother," Susan began.

"Look Susan, I don't want to-" Susan shook her head to cut me off.

"I would rather pretend you two were just friends."

"Alright, but Peter and I aren't even talking, so I don't think you will have anything to worry about," Susan nodded and we went back to gazing up at the sky. That's the good thing about Susan. She doesn't feel like it is necessary to fill every silence with words. Silences that would normally seem awkward are less awkward because she doesn't waste time searching her mind for a conversation starter. So we both lay back in grass, both engrossed in our own thoughts.

Eventually we got up, afraid to be burned by the sun that was now at its height in the sky. We headed toward the center of camp where we knew lunch would soon be ready. We reached camp and were getting some water when suddenly there was a great commotion. Narnians were scrambling toward something in the center of the camp. There, standing above all the creatures in our camp was the White witch, cloaked in her usual furs despite the hot weather. Clutched in her long, pale fingers was her wand, poised to attack. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. Susan's hand found mine and we cowered against the side of the tent. A loud roar from Aslan sounded, bringing a slight relief from the fear.

"Make way for the Queen of Narnia!" A beastly little voice yelled. I recognized the voice immediately as the dwarf that served the White witch. I shuddered at the memory but despite my fear, I moved toward the front of the crowd. Aslan was sitting in front of the tent, patiently waiting. Beside him were a few Generals along with Peter and Edmund. The White witch was being carried by some disgusting looking creatures that looked like a sort of ogre. The had brownish skin with beady black eyes. I could smell their horrible stench as they walked past me. When they reached Aslan, they stopped and lowered the White witch down. The bright sunshine that had made the day so hot and sweaty suddenly didn't seem so hot at all. Goosebumps stood on the back of my neck as I rubbed my arms to try to stay warm.

"You have a traitor there Aslan," the White witch with a glance at Edmund. Edmund suddenly looked like he was ready to bolt, but he composed himself and ignored the Witch. I tried to do the same. I was with Aslan, this was my refuge. I continued to take strength in Aslan's steady, honest face. The White witch spotted me in the crowd. "Two traitors."

"His offense was not against you. And she came to give her life for his, only to be tricked by you," Aslan said with a faint growl.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic? What is engraved on the Stone Table itself? You know well that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey and that for every treachery I have the right to a kill. His blood is my property!" the White witch yelled as she pointed her wand to Edmund. A low murmur erupted in the crowd. Faces turned toward Edmund, whose face was white as snow. I knew how he felt. Luckily I was left out of the conversation between the White witch and Aslan; out of sight, out of mind.

"Come and try to take him then!" shouted a bull from the crowd.

"Foolish creature!" The Witch said with a sneer. "Do you really think your master can rob me of what is rightfully mine by force alone? He knows the Deep Magic better than that. He knows that unless I have blood as the Law requires all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

"I cannot deny that," Aslan replied solemnly.

I saw Susan whisper in Aslan's ear. Somehow she had made her way through the crowd to her family, where she should be.

"I will speak to the White Witch alone," Aslan commanded. We all stepped away toward our jobs and the Witch and Aslan talked in hushed voices. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were all huddled around Edmund who was watching Aslan and the Witch with a pained expression on his face. Peter looked like he was trying to stay brave, but creases of worry were etched into his forehead. Susan was fretting over Edmund, and Lucy was crying and blowing her nose into a handkerchief. Finally, the Lion and the Witch stepped apart.

"We have settled the matter." Aslan called out.

"How do I know you will keep your promise?" the Witch asked, the evil smirk slightly fading from her face. Aslan let out a deafening roar and her smirk was completely gone. She raced off with her followers in tail. I rushed over to Edmund and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried!" I exclaimed; ignoring Peter. Susan was attempting to comfort Lucy to no avail. The color was slowly coming back into Edmund's face, which greatly relieved me. I released him but held on to his arms. The worry was gone and Edmund seemed to be much more at ease.

**Chapter 12 is already finished… but I would like 15 reviews before I will post it. Thanks! Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Cold Water**

**Hope you enjoy it! I know I really loved writing this story because of the moments between Peter and Annalise.**

**PolarisxLove~ Don't worry, the romance between Peter and Annalise will progress, but I don't want them to rush into thing, you know? Because if they do, then I feel like the story will already be over.**

**Chella~ If you want to read a story with extremely descriptive lemons, then this is not going to be that story. I am not saying that Peter and Annalise are or are not going to go there, but I promise you their relationship will progress.**

**Chartreuse1rishgirl~ I agree with you, right now, Annalise's life is pretty much revolving around Peter and whatever interaction they have had for the day. Personally, I would never want to be that kind of girl, even if I think it would be cute to have a Peter to save me. Don't worry, I think many of you will be surprised by the decisions she makes in the future and the strength she shows, but for now, she still hasn't found that part of herself yet.**

**So here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone**** who reviewed, and to those of you who are following, I'd like to hear from you too!**

The rest of the day passed by without any abnormalities, but the camp was still shaken. The witch knew where we were, and that came with a certain uneasiness that made the Narnians train harder than ever before. All around, the sound of clashing metal deafened me. The clank, clank of swords being forged by dwarves and other Narnians invaded my brain, increasing the beat of my heart, until my heart beat in unison with the forgery of the swords. The sound swirled in my head, rendering my ability to think useless. All I could think about was that every clank, every one, brought us closer to a battle that was bound to be unforgettable.

Before I knew it, my feet were moving of my own accord, moving faster than my beating heart, faster than the sound of clashing, carrying me away from it all. The landscape flew by me as I sprinted through trees. The sound was never-ending, it still rung in my ears. I stumbled through the forest, tripping over rocks and crunching the leaves beneath me. Finally, I reached the bank of a stream and stopped. The sound was gone, replaced by the therapeutic sound of the trickling stream. Slowly, my heart beat slowed until it was back to a normal pace, allowing me to think once more.

I began to think about Peter and our argument earlier. Soon, it was likely we would go to battle. What if he was gone forever? Our last time together would always haunt me, I knew, if he died. The very thought of losing him brought me to tears, but I was unable to apologize. This was not my fault. All I wanted was a chance, a chance to show him how much I cared for him, how much he really mattered to me. My way to show how I cared was different than Peter's. For me, I showed my feelings through my actions, through touching. Peter, he was different. He showed how he cared through his protectiveness. He showed he cared through being there when it mattered most. Peter also had a strong sense of duty. He would not publicize our relationship because he needed to be paying attention to this battle; to him, I was a distraction. Perhaps a distraction he enjoyed, but a distraction nonetheless, and for Peter, a distraction was something he couldn't afford right now. Perhaps it was over now; it might just fall apart of its own accord. If Peter couldn't afford a distraction now, how could he ever be able to find time for me in the future with his new position?

I knew a lost cause when I saw one. It was time to give up, to give Peter space. Losing Peter cut me like icy cold daggers, but I endured the pain of my thought for him. He would be free of me, free to fulfill his duties. I reminisced about the times we had together, the tender moments we had shared, because I knew soon, I would have to put them out of my mind, perhaps forever to protect my heart. I would not linger on this time, however happy it was. I would put it all behind me, start a new life. I would endure until it was time to return home, then I would be free to start over, for I had never seen Peter before in London. It was a big city, big enough for both of us.

My resolve was interrupted by the sound of the crack of a branch behind me. I quickly turned around to see what it is. I realized I had stupidly come here unprotected. My bow and arrows were in Royal's tent, where he had promised to protect them. I froze and scanned for a place to hide, but it was too late. The figure emerged for the shadows and I was suddenly relieved. It was just Peter. I relaxed, but then I remembered my earlier decision. I looked at him warily and searched for an excuse to leave, but before I could, Peter had taken a seat beside me on the bank.

"You know you really shouldn't be here alone," he scolded, reminding me a bit of Susan, "Anything can happen out here." Peter scanned the wood for a minute and then returned his gaze to me, deeming it safe for the moment for us to stay here.

"Peter, I am fine, but really I need to get back to camp. I have to," I paused, trying to come up with something, "Practice. I need to practice." I began to stand, but Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"I didn't mean it that way," Peter said as he stared down at the ground. I looked away from him. How dare he come here like this and completely destroy all the resolve I had just minutes ago. I was going to stay strong. This was what was best for both of us, what Peter wanted on the inside. I knew it was best for me too; I didn't want my heart messed with. I could stay with Peter and have my heart broken multiple times, or I could stay away and break it once.

"I do want you, Annalise," Peter continued. He looked into my eyes and they were full of longing. I looked back, unable to look away from his blue eyes that gazed so steadily into mine. I tried to turn away, but Peter put his hand under my chin and tilted my gaze back to his. "I want you," he whispered as we both began to move in closer. His warmth pulled me in, until our lips met. Heat exploded in my body as Peter wrapped his arms around me. My hands found their way into his hair and I pushed him back into the soft bed of leaves that lay on the bank. We continued to kiss, but now the entire lengths of our bodies were touching. Our hands explored each other, neither of us held back. I could feel him pressing against me, and I knew I was pressing back. The fire that consumed us seemed to burn me, but I was addicted. I wanted to feel the pain; I wanted to feel all of it. I pulled away to gasp for breath and he moved to my neck. He rolled over until I was now on the bottom and continued to move up and down my neck. My breaths came quickly as I panted for air. Peter stopped and sat us up and pulled me against him until I was in his lap. He stroked my hair until our breathings slowed. Then he tenderly kissed my forehead. We sat there like that for who knows how long, until we both knew it was time to leave.

"Peter, I want it to always be like this, but lately, I just don't know what to think." I told him honestly. I was unable to see his face, but maybe it was better this way. I didn't want to feel the pain I knew was sure to come.

"I want to be with you, Annalise. I will always want to be with you," Peter replied solemnly.

"But earlier," I began to protest, but Peter cut me off.

"I was wrong earlier. I want to start over, I want you to know that I care about you, we just can't make it public right now." I suddenly realized that it wasn't just a duty to his family that was making us hide our relationship, even though nothing was established, it was also his family. He had to set an example for his younger siblings, too.

"I understand. So we will just have to keep it on the down low for a little while." Peter nodded. Finally, we were both on the same page.

"I think it is time to go back," Peter told me as we both stood up. Peter turned me around to face him. We were close together, so close that I was filled with a longing for him again. I wanted to feel his soft lips on mine, his strong, sinewy arms around me.

"No one can come between us," Peter promised. He placed a tender kiss on my lips as if to seal it, "Ever."

With that promise still ringing in my ears, we both walked back to camp in time for dinner.

Mrs. Beaver was busy stirring a stew that was cooking over a fire. Logs had been placed around the fire and Susan was sitting next to Alstrom, deep in conversation. Our eyes met for a moment and I was sincerely happy for her. Maybe now she would give me a break. I knew she suspected there was something going on between Peter and me, but she had no proof. Soon, Mr. Beaver came scurrying toward the fire with more logs in his hands, followed by Edmund and Lucy. Lucy was her usual cheerful self, her arms full of flowers. She took a seat on a log and began to weave a tiara of flowers, a skill she had just learned from Mrs. Beaver. Edmund looked a bit cross that he had to carry logs while Lucy did not, but he did not complain. He was quite thankful to have made it this far, and this new way of thinking worked wonders on his attitude.

Edmund soon joined Mr. Beaver as they distributed bowls for the stew. The wonderful scent wafted toward me, making my stomach rumble to Peter's amusement.

"Hey, I'm hungry," I exclaimed. Peter continued to chuckle as he took my bowl and got stew from Mrs. Beaver for both of us. He returned and we talked lightheartedly while we ate our soup. Our happy mood was interrupted by Mr. Beaver.

"Did you notice anything different about Aslan, Peter?" Mr. Beaver asked in a slightly hushed tone, but it was not quiet enough, for Alstrom's deep booming voice replied.

"He was acting strange," Alstrom answered for Peter.

"I noticed it too. He seemed quite depressed," Peter continued. Everyone was now silent. My smile turned into a frown as I thought of a depressed Lion. If Aslan was upset, something was definitely not right. The camp fire was completely silent as everyone gazed solemnly up at the sky or into the fire.

"Let's not think about the battle," Lucy's bell-like voice rang out. "Let's try to think about how happy we are right now."

"Would you like to hear some Narnian legends?" Alstrom asked. Susan proceeded to nod vigorously until he began the story. It was a cold night, but I was cozy next to the fire and close to Peter. Mrs. Beaver glanced at Alstrom and with a nod from him, took Edmund and Lucy toward their tent to put them to bed. Alstrom began in his deep, mesmerizing voice.

"Long ago, when Narnia was still a young world, there was a naiad. Once, deep in the wooded area by Archenland, she found a necklace, a necklace more beautiful than any she had ever seen. On that necklace, there was a small emerald, perfectly cut so it shone despite the fact the shade of the trees the dryad was in shielded the gem from sunlight. The naiad put the necklace on and brought it home to show her sister. Her sister, a naiad as well, admired the gem with great excitement, exclaiming how lucky it was to find such a thing laying in the forest. The first naiad blushed with pride. She walked around the wood showing off her find. That night, when she went to sleep, her sister crept to where the naiad was sleeping. There, still fastened around her neck, was the necklace. Silently, ever so silently, the naiad removed the necklace from her sister's neck before she loped away to a new wood, never to see her sister again.

"So, the naiad continued on her way until she came upon a castle. There lived a great king, a ruler so mighty that his reign was called the Age of Prosperity. Now, the naiad, name Jezebel, had a sister. This sister was the queen of Narnia. A few years ago, the three sisters had been walking along a river, when the king caught sight of them. Jezebel and her sister quickly hid for their mother had taught them to be wary of humans, but Cleochareia was curious, and stood there watching the king. He came closer and enchanted by her beauty; King Lelex brought her to his castle. Later, they were married and Cleochareia was crowned Queen. Jezebel was jealous of her sister's luck, and just as she had stolen the necklace from her sister. She quickly devised a plan. Jezebel would enchant the king and then when he belonged to her, she would get rid of her sister.

"Jezebel was concocting a potion that would give her power over the king while the moon was in the sky. Jezebel began to sing. The words that came out of her mouth were unfamiliar to her, but she continued to sing a melody she had never heard before. Before she had sang two verses, the Duke of Hilmore, Marcus of Hilmore, appeared through the trees. He was the tallest and brawniest man in the kingdom. His was enchanted by Jezebel's song and he dropped to his knees at her feet. Jezebel crackled with joy and continued to brew her potion, overwhelmed by her new power.

"A month later, after the complicated potion was brewed, she entered the castle with Marcus, who had been missing for over a month. The entire castle had thought him to be dead, but instead he returned with a fiancée. The King was ecstatic for Marcus was a dear friend. He held a feast that night in celebration. Cleochareia rejoiced for her sister and began preparations for the wedding at once.

"A few days after Jezebel had entered the castle, she came to the king's chamber. It was late at night, almost midnight when she arrived. She crept past the guards who were under her spell after a single note. She opened the king's door and found him sitting at his desk.

'Sleeping here tonight, Love?' the king asked without turning around. Jezebel and her sister both had the same long wavy brown hair so he did not recognize that it was not his beloved as he glanced around. Jezebel had come to him like a queen would to her king, in a transparent shift with a long train that flowed behind her despite the lack of wind. She remained silent as she crept forward. Jezebel began to sing and stroked the king, turning him toward her. His eyes glazed over and the king stood. Jezebel led him to his bed. She wanted the king to take her like he took Cleochareia. She pushed him to the bed and he was mesmerized by her body. They began to embrace and Jezebel moaned with longing. She almost had him, everything was going her way. Jezebel was over the king and removing her shift suddenly a hand tugged the necklace off her neck. There, behind her was Cleochareia and her sister. Their sister had come to the castle to warn Cleochareia despite her dire illness. Cleochareia's eyes were cold with anger as she pushed Jezebel off the king and called for guards. The king was slowly coming out of his trance when he realized what had happened. Cleochareia and Lelex stood side by side as King Lelex ordered her banishment, but Jezebel vowed that she would take revenge.

"Jezebel was exiled in a wood, away from all other Narnians. They were warned that any association with her would earn banishment as well. The king and queen questioned Marcus, but he was innocent. Marcus told them of every moment he was missing, how Jezebel had told him that she was pregnant and would give birth to his child. The king and queen were uneasy, but left Jezebel alone in the forest. She was never seen again. Lelex and Cleochareia continued to live their lives in happiness, for no one could come between their love."

Everyone was quiet, but I could have sworn they could all hear the loud thinking that was going on within me right now. Peter glanced at me once or twice when he heard about the enchanted singing part, but other than that, everyone was engrossed with the happy ending. They had easily forgotten Jezebel's vow to take revenge. Perhaps it was that King Lelex and Queen Cleochareia were my parents, my own flesh and blood. Scarier still, Jezebel was my flesh and blood. That my parents had not let someone come between them comforted me, but still something seemed wrong. I yawned and at that, Peter announced that we had all better get a good night's sleep.

When I opened the flap of my tent I saw that Royal had brought my bow and arrows to my tent. I moved them beside my bed, hoping they would give me a bit of peace of mind. My wishful thinking failed and I fell into a fitful sleep.

My dreams were haunted by a tall willowy girl with long wavy brown hair like mine, but without the golden highlights from the sun. She was about my age and wore a long billowy dress. I was with Peter, so I was unafraid, but the girl transformed into a wolf. She howled to the moon and then came and ripped Peter away from me. Peter was gone, and I was in a forest. In the forest was a clearing and on the ground a circle with strange symbols drawn in the dirt. I tried to wipe the symbols away but it was as if they were carved into stone. I took a step into the circle and the clearing spun around me. I saw the girl, though she looked much younger, alone in the circle. Her head was tossed skyward as she chanted, growing louder and louder. A flash of silver caught my eye and the girl's arm shone crimson. Then, the image was replaced by a stately looking woman with the same hair but with a few silvery strands. She was holding a baby as she stood in the circle, chanting just as the girl had done. This time, I was ready, and I saw as the flashing of a silver knife cut came down as the woman cut her arm. The blood dropped on the circle, but then, suddenly, it stopped. The woman's arm was healed and she turned her cold eyes on me. The baby was gone, and the woman was replaced by the girl again.

"I'm coming." She whispered.

I woke up in a cold sweat, unable to shake the vision away. Now that I was awake, I knew what I had dreamed. It was the clearing Jezebel had spent her banishment in I had seen. The woman was Jezebel and the girl her daughter. Although we had the same hair, the girl's features were sharper and more defined. Her eyes were a cold grey whereas mine were a welcoming green. Her skin was pale as if she had never seen sunlight whereas mine was perfectly sun kissed. She was taller than I, with legs that seemed to stretch for miles while mine were more proportionate to my body. She was beautiful, but an icy, angel of death type of beautiful. Her face haunted me. I glanced around my tent, hoping she was not already here. She was coming.

I bounded out of bed and sprinted to Peter's tent. I slipped inside and silently covered his mouth with my hand. I shook him awake and he jumped up out of bed, reaching for his sword. When he realized it was me, he stood still. I beckoned for him to follow me and I hastily led the way back to my tent without looking back.

"Annalise, this is not the time, nor the place for us-"

"Peter it isn't that!" I exclaimed. He looked confused so I continued. "I am frightened."

"Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded solemnly.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked. It was better now that Peter was here, but the nightmare was still chewing at my brain. Peter climbed into my cot and I followed I was facing away from him as he draped his arm over my waist. He began to trace circles on my stomach, making it hard to concentrate on the darkness. I focused on our closeness, on the heat of our bodies. I remembered my promise to myself earlier today that I would let Peter go to save myself from heartbreak and smiled to myself. Sometimes, I thought a little too much. Maybe that was what I was doing now, thinking too much. Maybe Jezebel told Marcus she was pregnant because she wanted to be sure he would be completely devoted to her in case the enchantment wore off. Perhaps she was going to take him off the spell in hopes he would really marry her because it was his child. What if the story got it wrong? What if my mother had been too late? What if the child was my half-sister? The thought continued to haunt me. There were some things even Peter could not fix. I finally was able to fall asleep once more.

"King Peter?" A trilling voice awakened me. It was still dark, but I could tell that dawn was close. The tent was not quite as dark as it had been before. Peter sat up and pulled me behind him, protecting me with his body. I blinked and my eyes adjusted and saw that it was a dryad.

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"I have come with a message from your sisters. Aslan is dead. The Witch is coming with her army," With that, the dryad disappeared as she slipped out of the tent. Peter and I looked at each other and a million thoughts went through my mind. I wondered if I would ever see Peter again. He was looking at me the same way, as if we would never see each other again. What would my world be like without Peter? A world without Peter, for me, would cease to exist.

"Peter, be careful." I whispered as he drew me close. Our lips met for one last kiss before the battle would begin. The moment was so tender, so full of all the things unspoken between us. With that, we broke apart, and a piece of me went with Peter as he picked up his sword and left. I grabbed my bow and quiver and set off to find the others.

**I hope you liked it! Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Battle

**First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting in two months. I wish I had a legitimate excuse, but I don't. I really love writing fluffy chapters, with lots of love and romance, but this isn't one of them, sigh. It wasn't something I could cut out either, because it is the battle scene! I really hope you enjoy. You will get to see a bit more of the tough side of Annalise in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it ****Chartreuse1rishgirl! **

**I also would like to thank Lov3good. I couldn't have done it without you Anna! Thanks for sticking by me the whole way!**

**Please check out my new story, Intertwined Fates.**

**Don't worry this story is not over. There are going to be probably around 7-10 more chapters, depending on how well the next few after the battle and coronation go. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all had a happy holiday! Feel free to leave a review (It's all I want for Christmas!) or PM me, I love to get messages!**

I picked up my heavy chain mail dress. It grew heavier and heavier as I walked back toward my bed to put it on. I could feel the soon to come events weigh down on me, making every breath a struggle. This was it. There was no turning back, no running away. I pulled the tunic I had borrowed long ago from Peter and slipped it on. Then, I pulled a blue velvet of my dress was lightweight, but protective on over. The chain mail I wore protected most of my body, going down to mid-thigh. The tunic I wore under my dress clung to my body, no one would ever suspect. The dress I wore was what Narnians considered proper for a lady of my status to wear during a battle. Peter had ensured I would be with the archers. It was the furthest position from danger he could achieve for me. I knew I could not hope for another moment with him, the battle would be beginning shortly. I hastily picked up my lightweight bow and quiver and left the tent.

Outside my tent, the camp was in utter chaos. Centaurs were scrambling for swords and bows, while other Narnians hastily donned their armor. I climbed the hill toward Aslan's old tent, knowing that Peter, Edmund, Orieus, Alstrom, and the rest of the council would be there. When I arrived, they glanced up, but continued to hover over a map of the valley. Peter went over strategies and gave orders. The lot nodded in turn before heading off to begin their duties. The air was thick with solemnity. Mr. and  
Mrs. Beaver shared a quick kiss before Mr. Beaver set off. Orieus galloped off to see his wife, for they both would be at the front lines, Orieus with Peter, his wife at the front of the first line of attack. Edmund had gone off to saddle his horse while Peter began to put his armor on.

"Let me help you with that," I called as I took his armor from him and began to put it on.

"Thanks," Peter replied. He stared down at the silvery armor. It was heavy but not too heavy. The silver glinted in the son as Peter clutched his sword. I stood up to leave when Peter caught my arm. He gently pulled me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes. Our lips met and we kissed. Our lips moved so slowly and softly in unison. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like two statues carved to fit together, though they had been separated for centuries. Finally, we had found each other.

We broke apart, but Peter pulled me into an embrace. His arms stroked my back, comforting me from the pain we both knew was to come. A trumpet sounded a reminder of the imminent battle. Peter gazed at me longingly as I began to walk away.

"Be safe, Love." Peter called. I turned and saw him, with his sword Rhindon held high. He looked like a king. A king that was about to fight for a country he had come to love, despite the short time he had been here. Peter no longer looked like the boy I had met at the train station, he did not look like the boy who tried to step into his father's shoes after the war, only to lack the compassion needed for such a position. Peter was no longer that boy, but closer to being a man; he was closer to becoming a king. The wind whipped his golden hair as I took one last look at him. He was my king, the golden king. After this day, I knew nothing would ever be the same.

I turned away and walked to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley below. I just had to be seen by Mr. Beaver before I could begin what I knew I must do. The sun was beginning to rise higher in the sky. The battle would begin in less than half an hour and there was little time to spare. My duty was to protect my Kin, just as my mother had doe centuries past. Now, it was my turn to be brave. I would not run away like I had done so many times in the past. My horse was ready in the wood and Royal was waiting for me there. Everything was in place, now I had to be seen briefly, then, my chance would come.

"There you are dear," Mr. Beaver called out. "Stay to the far left side. Peter said he wanted you as far from harm's way as was possible." I nodded to Mr. Beaver until he turned away, satisfied with the fulfillment of his duty. I glanced around to be sure no one was looking. I was fifty meters from the forest where I knew Royal was waiting. Everyone was checking their quivers to make sure they possessed enough arrows. I took a deep breath and made a break for it. I sprinted toward the wood with all I had. My ears strained for a shout, for someone to call my name, but I was gone before anyone noticed my behavior.

Royal sat on his haunches next to my dark brown horse. His name was u-no-le, meaning wind. Alstrom had told me he was named for his speed. U-no-le was swift like the wid. The stallion's dark coloring easily blended in with his surroundings.

"It took you long enough," Royal growled as we stretched and unfurled his claws. Early this morning, I called Royal to my tent after Peter left. Royal agreed to meet me here. After hearing the war would go on, I knew our armies would not have the strength nor man power to last more than a few minutes against the white witch. So, I had decided to do as much as I could to preserve our armies. After all, this was my country. I swung onto my horse when I realized he was bareback.

"There was no time," Royal answered when he saw my glace in his direction.

"We will circle around her army. Once we are directly behind the army, we will ride out half a mile. We must not enchant the entire army, but only a quarter of the army at first." Royal nodded and straightened. His claws clenched and unclenched in anticipation; I fisted my hands in U-no-le's mane and spurred him with my heels. Once we were far enough away from our army, I gave him his head. U-no-le galloped at breakneck speed, but never once did Royal fall behind. Through the forest we ran, until we had gone a few miles. Royal carefully crept forward and searched the forest. He returned with a nod; the army was here. I tied U-no-le's strap around an overhanging branch and removed my blue velvet gown. Leaving the chain mail on, for I would likely need it, I tiptoed in my boots over the leaves. I carefully followed Royal through the dark forest, carefully straining my ears. I silently thanked Aslan for my naiad inheritance. Being clumsy was not an option at this point.

I removed a bow from the quiver that was slung over my shoulder and placed it on my bow. My senses were awakened in a way they had never been before. I saw every leaf, every patch of moss in sharp clarity. I suddenly heard the sounds chanting. I realized that we neared the edge of the woods and I quickly jumped behind a tree. The witch's arm was lined up, prepared for battle. Their numbers were far greater than our own. I took a deep breath and ran further around the army. Royal nudged me with his nose to indicate to stop.

"This is where you must leave me Royal," I told him. Royal became my companion here the day I came to retrieve my bow and quiver from him.

"My lady, why must I go? I must protect you! I only agreed to this because I knew there was no stopping you," Royal protested. I knew he was itching for a fight.

"Royal, trust me, you cannot be here while I do this. It is too dangerous." Royal growled, but turned. I caught the top of his head with my hand and stroked him. I knew he dislike affection, as did all talking animals in Narnia, but I cared for Royal. He was the only one I could really tell everything to. He was like a dog that could talk. I knew Royal would be furious with this comparison if he knew, so I let he lope away with his paws silently hitting the ground.

Everything was perfect. All that was left was for me to carry out my plan. I pulled a small dagger out from its carrier. I had managed to get the dwarf made dagger early this morning from a grouchy dwarf who was willing to trade an extra helping of toast for a dagger. It was a simple dagger, with a sharp blade about four inches long. I placed it back in its holster and readied an arrow.

I heaved a deep breath and began to sing. The melody I had never learned, yet always known filled the air around me. Soon, the air was thick and heavy with the sound. The melody seeped from my soul like honey. Before I could begin to enjoy myself, the first creature stumbled into the cover of the trees. I released the arrow and it found its mark. Soon, a flood of grotesque creatures began to flood through the openings in the trees. They were under my enchantment, so they stood at a standstill while I took care of them. I knew the bloody horrors I committed were what Aslan wished, but the goriness of it all terrified me. I could not bring myself to use my dagger, so I simply shot arrow after arrow. Each time it was a perfect shot, straight to the heart. I should have run out of arrows by now, but my quiver was full. I glanced at the ground at my fallen victims and saw that the wounds were still there, but the arrows that pierced them earlier had disappeared. The beasts continued to stumble into the wood as shot them down. My mind went blank and I let instinct control me.

I heard a trumpet sound and a battle cry erupt. I knew the battle had begun. I sprinted out of the wood and toward the last line of the witch's army. I could hear the beating of the drum; it matched the beating of my heart. Just as I was about to fire my first arrow, a black blur launched itself at the beasts. For a split second, my song stopped, and a few of the beasts came out of their trance-like state. An ogre took a swipe at Royal with his club, but the ogre was too slow. I hastily continued my song where I had left off. Why was Royal not affected by my song? Aslan specifically told me that any man or beast would succumb to the enchantment. I shot another arrow as Royal took down more beast. There, in his ears, a yellow looking substance was poking out. _Beeswax. _I said to myself. Royal could not hear me at all. This enabled him to help me; we took care of the witch's minions at a faster rate. We were chasing after the witch's army, with me singing and shooting arrow after arrow and Royal attacking as many as he could. We had to keep away from the majority, but we were slowly making progress. Soon, we were halfway across the valley. Something must have gone wrong, for this was where the majority of the fighting was supposed to happen. We could not see our army, but we could tell they were in retreat. A trumpet sounded again, confirming my belief. This only made me fight with more fervor than before.

Suddenly, from behind me, I heard a great roar. I saw the golden mane of Aslan as he roared out. Behind him was an army of Narnians. Aslan took a great leap in the direction of the fighting. The Narnians streamed down the hill and into the valley. I ceased my singing because they were now within the extent of my enchantment. As soon as I stopped, the trance was lifted. Royal and I were forced to fight without advantage against the back lines of the witch's army, who were now aware of our presence.

It took all of my wit and strength to focus on shooting arrows at the oncoming beasts. Royal and I held them off until the Narnians Aslan had brought arrived. They gave a battle cry then engulfed in the fight. I made my way through the fighting, running side by side with Royal. All around me, fallen warriors lay.

I picked my way over bodies and creatures, focused solely on one thing, Peter. I needed to find him; to be sure he was alright. I scanned the fighting in search of the flash of gold I knew was Peter, but he was nowhere to be seen. Royal had joined the fighting, leaving me standing alone. The fighting surrounded me, but the clashing and clanging of weapons did not reach my ears. I held my breath, silently listening for the sound of his voice. The battle raged on around me, barely interrupting my search. Finally, I spotted Peter, nose to nose with the white witch and in battle.

"Peter!" I shouted as I ran toward him with my bow pointed toward the witch. Peter and the witch were deep in battle, but she had a great advantage. Peter would not last much longer at the rate he was going. I stumbled forward just as Peter stumbled backwards over a stone. Rhindon went flying off behind him as Peter gazed at me in horror. For a split second, we stood there, just staring, silently communicating. I knew I would have to hold her off as best as I could; I knew what I had to do, what had always been my destiny. Today, I would fulfill my purpose in Narnia. I remembered Aslan's words; my fate was intertwined with that of Narnia. I trembled, for I knew the task ahead of me. My fate remained both certain and uncertain.

"_Have strength, Daughter." _A voice told me. It was strangely familiar, yet I had never heard it before. The witch glared at me wickedly, her eyes glinting like steel. Her wan was raised and her eyes suddenly flashed a brilliant violent. Her mouth uttered wordlessly as the scarlet became more pronounced. Suddenly, a blur flashed past me. Edmund brought his sword down on the wand of the witch, causing her features to distort grotesquely. The wand was snapped cleanly in half. Edmund looked both shocked and amazed at his own nerve. The white witch let out a cry of rage and thrust her sword into Edmund's stomach. Edmund fell to the ground, causing me to cry out for him, but I could not allow myself to be distracted for a moment. I had to think, to find some way to distract her, for I knew I was no match for her.

The sounds of battle were silent around me as we circled each other, me with an arrow dawn, and the witch with her swords pointed threateningly toward me.

"You will never defeat him, you know," I said with a sneer. The witch froze for just a second, and it was all I needed. I could see Peter pulling his brother to the side, Rhindon held tightly in his hand.

"What makes you think that? I killed him; he is dead of my hands!" Her cold nervous laugh rang out, chilling me to the bone.

"Aslan will never be defeated!" I cried out, and with that, let my arrow fly. It was just as I released my arrow, that the witch reacted and threw one of her swords at me, sending me flying back, but not before Peter began to fight her again. I tried to prop myself up to help, but a sharp stabbing pain forced me back down. I clutched at my stomach, for now that the first shock was over, I could feel the stabbing pain in my stomach. I pulled back my hand and it came back covered in my own blood, making me almost faint. I glanced down and saw one of the witch's swords protruding from my middle. It was covered in my own blood, and a scarlet stain was quickly spreading on Peter's tunic. I grabbed the swords hilt and pulled it away, causing me to cough and sputter. Blood came pouring out of my mouth as I hacked up more blood.

A great roar made me jump and I saw a blur of gold pass me. I turned my head in the direction of the white witch and saw as Aslan pounced on her and snapped her head. A crack like a breaking icicle sounded and everywhere the battle stopped. I saw Peter running toward his brother just as the edges began to blur. I watched as Lucy ran up with her scarlet vial gleaming in the sun. Their reunion was joyfully and it warming my chilling heart. My blood was running thin now; I could feel it as my heart struggled to pump blood that was not there. I gasped for breath, but I couldn't get enough air to satisfy my failing lungs. The pad, pad of Aslan's feet came closer and he stood above me. A heavy sandpaper paw rested on my cheek. It was comforting and I struggled to tell Aslan what I needed to say. A scream echoed in my ears and Peter, Susan, and Lucy were soon hovering above me, their faces making a halo around me. My vision was still darkening, and it was getting difficult to hear.

"I fulfilled my destiny," I told Aslan weakly.

"Not quite yet, young one," Aslan chuckled, but another bloody cough sobered him. Lucy attempted to give me a drop from her vial, but Aslan stopped her with a paw. "That will not work on her. Quick, you must get her to water."

"Hold on Annalise," Peter whispered as he scooped me up into his arms. He began to run down the hill, carrying me with a strength that was nearly impossible. My coughing grew worse as I struggled for breath. Everything was turning black as I continued to try to hold on, but it was quickly slipping away. Finally, I couldn't resist anymore and I let the darkness overcome me.

I woke up in a cool stream of water, feeling sore, but better. I glanced down at my middle and saw that there was still a stain, but the bleeding had stopped. I felt a warm, strong hand grasping my arm and saw Peter staring down at me with a worried look on his face. I lay back in the water, letting its cool, healing stream wash over me, but then I remembered the others.

"We must help the others!" I exclaimed as I started to hoist myself up, but Peter stopped me. He helped me up and led me to a chestnut colored horse. After he had helped me up, he began to lead the horse back toward camp.

"First we must help you."

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Royal Acceptance

**Hey everyone! I just got back from a five day trip school trip to Singapore! It was amazing! Singapore is so clean and beautiful. All the high school and college kids from there were super friendly and it was a great experience to meet people from Singapore, India, Jordan, and military kids in DODDs schools in East Asia. I highly recommend going to HMCA if you get the chance!**

**Thanks you all for the reviews and I hope you continue to review!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

The journey to Cair Paravel was joyous as we marched along the winding paths. With every twist and turn our shouts became louder and the victory cries became more profound. The well-worn path was packed hard, making it easy to proceed. Aslan, leading the procession at a steady pace, was so bright he looked like a second sun. The brightness blinded my eyes, but luckily my chestnut mare knew where she was going. As we entered Cair Paravel, we were greeted by a great cheer. The Narnian's happiness combined with Aslan's brightness made everything brighter and more beautiful. The white marble glistened in the sunlight and in the background the sea seemed to sparkle in its emerald glory. Soon, we came upon the great mahogany doors.

After dismounting, the heavy doors opened and Aslan entered, followed by Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Alstrom, Royal and I followed, and behind us the doors closed. After making our way through the entrance room, we entered a great hall that looked as if it was made of windows. Great windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling, only a few feet separated one window from another. The floor was white marble, matching the walls. Great paintings in rich colors lined the walls, depicting Narnian holidays, dancing fauns, dining dwarves, galloping horses, and mermaids lifting their voices to the sky in song. Magnificent, plush red carpets covered the floor, creating a warming effect. At one end of the hall, four golden thrones were slightly elevated. Behind the thrones, the ocean was visible. The emerald foamy waves swooshed methodically onto the blinding white sand. The sun was beginning to set, tinting the entire hall orange. Lucy giggled and ran over to the thrones. She ran her dainty hand along the length of the largest throne with a strange look of awe on her face.

"Are these for us?" Lucy asked.

"Who else would they be for?" Aslan replied with a chuckle and loped off back into the entrance hall. We all followed, Lucy twirling around like a dancer. She suddenly tripped and fell with a loud "Oomph," causing all of us to laugh, including Aslan.

In the entrance hall, we were met by a plump lady with a strange accent. She wore a dress with many flounces and bows. She was almost as fair as the marble and her hair was a nice toffee color. He cheeks were rosy and her arms spread as if to hug us. She greeted us with a smile that lit up her whole face. Overall she had a very motherly appearance.

"This is Debian, nursemaid for the kings and queens of Archenland. She will teach you proper etiquette." Aslan explained.

"Hurry along now kings and queens, we must get you to your room so you can prepare! So much to do!" She hurried along at an extremely fast pace, bobbling up and down the stair case while looking flustered. With a look toward each other, we all followed, Royal and I making up the rear while Alstrom stayed with Aslan.

When we finally reached the third floor, Debian stopped at the first room. "Here is young Lucy's room," she said. She opened the door to reveal a grandly decorated room with a four poster bed and a balcony. From her room, Lucy had a view of the courtyard and gardens. Lucy ran around her room excitedly before plopping onto the bed, causing us all to erupt into another fit of giggles.

Edmund's room was across the hall from Lucy. He had a great view of the surrounding landscape, from the sea to the forest. His view was by far the greatest and his room was just as grand as Lucy's, only with a more masculine color scheme. Susan's room was next to Lucy's and was quite large. Her bathroom was the size of my old room in England. Her closet was filled with dresses of every color; some trimmed with gold, some with silver. Peter, Royal, and I left her in gawking at her closet.

Peter and I were left alone for a moment while Debian checked on Lucy. Royal, sensing the tension loped off without a word down the hall, disappearing around a corner. He would answer for abandoning me as soon as I got into the privacy of my room. We awkwardly leaned against the window sill, glancing at each other occasionally before hastily avoiding each other's gaze again. I constantly glanced toward the direction of Lucy's room, waiting to hear the tapping of Debian's shoes or the rustle of her dress, but it was silent.

"I don't think she is coming back," I murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess we will have to find our own rooms," Peter replied with a sigh. I leaned back against the window sill, not wanting to move and soaking up the last of the sun's rays. The corridor was lit with torches, blazing and reflecting off the smooth walls. Dusk was settling in, turning the sky a glorious dark blue hue. Peter led me toward the next room and pushed open the door. The room was magnificent, with cedar furnishings and plush red chairs. I knew it was Peter's room, just by its magnificence. I walked around the room, admiring everything with a look of wonder on my face. A soft tickling sensation caused me to turn suddenly and I saw the balcony doors opened invitingly. The warm air beckoned me outside and I happily followed. Outside, everything felt right with the darkening sky, the first twinkling stars, the soft rhythm of the ocean waves, and the smell of the sea. I stopped at the ledge of the balcony and tilted my head back to inhale the salty air. I had never lived this close to the ocean and my parents had never taken me. In fact, they had kept me away from water at all costs. I was never allowed to go with my old friends in England to the ocean and only occasionally was I allowed to go swimming in lakes. I had always attributed this to slight paranoia problem my adopted mother had always had, but now I realized. She knew I was different. The truth was, she had always known.

I sighed and pushed all thoughts of England from my mind, relishing the sound of the waves relaxing me, the sound of nature. It was too painful to think of the past and right now I just wanted to live in this moment, no matter the consequences. I felt Peter's eyes on my face as I felt his presence beside me. I opened my eyes and took in every inch of his face, wanting to remember this moment.

"Annalise, I just wanted to say-" Peter began but before he could finish I was standing on my toes with my arms locked around his neck, pulling his lips closer to mine. My fingers found their way into his locks as we continued like this, just enjoying each other's closeness, but all the same wanting to be closer. Peter's arms found their way to the small of my back as he pulled me tighter, deepening our kiss. His tongue begged for entrance against my lips and I consented, giving way to him. Finally we stopped, both of us breathing heavily as I detached my arms from around Peter's neck.

"Well, I guess you said it all. I think we should have conversations like this one more often." Peter says with a sly smile.

"Very charming Peter," I answer sarcastically, but we intertwine fingers and sit on the balcony.

"I don't really know much about your life before we came here," Peter states. It is a simple statement, but I know the depth behind it. Peter is not really one to share his feelings about the past and family relationships. He prefers to show his emotions, a trait that often times led to trouble. I knew once I opened up to him, he would likely do the same to me.

"I was adopted," I begin, ignoring the look of shock that registers on his face. "I am actually-" I am about to begin the confusing tale of the origin of my birth when Debian stalks in with a new vase of flowers in hand.

"What are you doing out there, come in! You will catch a cold! All this on top of preparing for the coronation tomorrow," Debian tuts and shoos us into Peter's chambers. "You, off now, I have to prepare his majesty for the coronation tomorrow!" She pushed me out of the room, despite my protests and slammed.

"Wait, Peter!" I shout, but it is too late. I slide to the floor as tears come to my eyes and the door flings open.

"You will escort Lady Annalise to her room, and they will be just as grand as the chambers my siblings and I are staying in. Then, you will send her a handmaid to prepare her for bed and order up a seamstress to prepare a gown for the coronation tomorrow. All will be required to treat her as her rank requires." Peter shouts. I can saw his clenched fists and the fury that radiated from his entire body and hurriedly glanced away. Debian, fearing Peter's wrath, scrambled off with me quick on her tale. "Annalise," Peter called just before I round the corner of the corridor. I reluctantly retraced my steps to where he is standing, still flushed with anger, but completely calm again. His eyes begged for apology, and I lean up to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Good night Peter."

The next morning was a flurry of disaster. My room, as big as Lucy's in every respect, is magnificent. My balcony has a view almost as good as Edmund's with a perfect view of the ocean. Though I would like to just sit on the balcony for a while and soak in the afternoon's sun rays, I am forced to go straight from my bed into a tub of scalding hot water. A slender tree nymph pours rosewater into my bath. The nymph that is attends me brushes my hair in a gentle, fluttering motion, reminding me of the wind through the shuddering leaves of a tree. After my hair is thoroughly brushed, a silken gown is pulled over my head. The gown is a pale blue with intricate silver designs trimming the neck, sleeves, and bottom. The nymph clasps my silver necklace around my neck and I sit down in a plush chair as the nymph does my hair. I close my eyes and enjoy the lulling sensation as she twist and braids my hair. When she has finished, she pulls me to my feet and I gave in the mirror. My hair is pulled back halfway. In the back, two braids weave together and where each piece of hair meets another, tiny blue bells are expertly placed, contrasting with my dark, wavy hair. My hair reached the middle of my back and I nearly gasp at how long it has gotten since our arrival in Narnia. When I look at myself in the full length mirror, I no longer look like the simple girl from London. I look like royalty.

"Thank you!" I cried as I pulled the nymph into a hug. "What is your name?"

"My name is Fley," she replies in a quiet voice. After many thanks and her insistence I must get to the coronation on time do I finally leave. It is not until I am about to reach the Great Hall when Fley catches up with me, holding my shoes. I thank her again before mentally groaning and slipping the heels on. I dash into the great hall huffing and puffing, earning me a sly smile from Peter. I gave a sigh of relief when I realized Aslan had yet to arrive.

"You are late young one," Aslan murmurs from behind me. His deep voice startles me, but upon see the laughter in his eyes, I calm quite a bit.

"I apologize, Aslan," I reply and dip into a curtsy. Luckily, my wits were not entirely gone.

"It is time to begin and time for you to join the others." Upon seeing my perplexed face, Aslan laughs and nudges me with his velveteen nose toward the Pevensies. The Pevensies all exchange glances conspiringly, stirring suspicion within me. I take my place at the right hand of the Pevensies.

Trumpets blasted signaling the start of the coronation. Peter steps forward first, as the eldest, and is crowned high king. Susan is crowned high queen as the large golden tiara is placed atop her head. Edmund steps forward next and the giddiness in his expression is impossible to miss. A silver crown is placed on his head and he tries to control his excitement, but to no avail. Lucy is next and there is no mistaking the joy on her face. She looks like an angel in her pale pink gown. The silver tiara that she receives makes her nearly faint with happiness. The Pevensies all take their seats at once on their thrones and the Narnians cheers. Their shouts wishing the kings and queens long lives are deafening. Peter glanced in Aslan's direction, then, with a nod from Aslan, Peter stood.

"As my first act as high king, I wish to honor someone who helped defeat the white witch, someone who has always given me advice, and someone I hope will always be there." Suddenly, everyone's eyes are turned toward me and I can feel the blush burning on my cheeks. Peter beckoned me forward and my legs move slowly, as if through a thick fog.

"Annalise was the one who held off the white witch while we awaited the return of Aslan. She has always advised me, always been reasonable." Tears were beginning to blur my vision but I blink them away hurriedly. Mr. Beaver retrieves a small but intricate silver circlet and hands it to Peter.

"From here forth, Annalise will be honored as my highest advisor, noble, and national heroine."

The circlet was placed on my head and the Narnians cheered. I was about to turn away from Peter when he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I know your secret, Princess."

After the feast, the ball began. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were off meeting the nobles of neighboring countries. Lucy was distressed at Aslan's sudden departure, but there were many things to attend. The royal family from Archenland had arrived shortly after the coronation. They had brought along a large party of nobles, knights, and servants, much to Peter's dismay. Though the Archenland servants were not servants in the same respect as the servants of Telmar, whose diplomats had just arrived, in Narnia equality was prized above all else.

I was currently at the edge of the hall, carefully avoiding the crowd. A few men had asked for a dance, but I had politely declined. I gave a long sigh as I scanned the sky for the moon.

"It is a new moon tonight," a voice said from my left. I started but managed to keep my composure. The man was tall, but young. He looked athletically built and his hair was a brown darker than my own. His dark eyes glinted mischievously, but in a nice way. They sparkled as if he knew something I didn't, but his eyes were unreadable. He looked like a man who lived on the brink of danger. He had facial hair, unlike Peter, but it was neatly shaved, although a bit of dark stubble beneath his skin was visible. He seemed to be a few years older than Peter, perhaps in his early twenties. His mouth was pulled up into a cocky smile, making his eyes crinkle slightly at the edges.

"But I was looking for the North Star," I lied. The man smiled more at this, and then he bowed.

"My name is Brayden, of Archenland." He took my hand and gave it a polite but sensual kiss.

"Annalise, of Narnia," I replied smoothly as I dipped into a curtsy.

"I know," Brayden laughed heartily. "What I really came over here to ask was will you do me the honor of giving me this dance?" I considered declining his offer, but something about him lured me in. I gave him my hand and we strolled onto the dance floor just as the music began to start up.

"You are very good at this. Your timing is impeccable." I admitted as the dance began.

"My timing has to be impeccable if I wish to dance with the most beautiful lady in this room." His statement nearly made me forget the steps, but I continued with his steady pace. His feet were giants compared to mine, and my dainty hand was lost in his masculine hand. The dance ended, and I began to curtsy again when another dance started up. This one, a slow waltz, brought us closer together. I could feel the rippling of his muscles as his body pressed against mine, pulling me tighter than proper. I pressed back against him, enjoying the warmth that was flooding through my body. The dance was long, but not long enough. It passed within moments of beginning.

"Would you like to get some fresh air?" Brayden asked flirtatiously. I nodded hastily, scanning the room for Peter. He was still engaged in conversation with the Telmar diplomats, probably discussing more border disputes. Brayden pulled me out to the gardens where we found a bench, carefully tucked away in the center of the garden. I could not help but feel a nagging feeling in my chest, something telling me that this was not right. Brayden left our hands intertwined, resting them on my thigh. I could not take my eyes off of his, nor could he take his off mine.

Suddenly, he was moving in closer and I felt myself stretch to meet him halfway. His lips met mine and we began, tender and gentle at first before our passion took over. His hands found their way up my thighs, the silk gown offering little barrier from his strong hands. He ran his hands up my sides, carefully coming closer to the curve of my breast before his hands settled there, passionately caressing my body in his strong, calloused hands. My fingers were tangled in his dark, curly locks as I pulled him closer to me. His tongue dominated mine, but I held my own as we explored each other's mouth. I pulled away to gasp for breath. Brayden's lips moved to my neck, fervently kissing every inch of my neck, moving toward my ear before nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Annalise?" Peter's voice called. We both froze and I pulled away and looked at Brayden, fear consuming my being.

"If you are ever in Archenland, find me where the forest meets spring," Brayden said and loped off. I quickly smoothed my dress and hair, hoping Peter would not notice. The night air was quickly cooling my flushed skin and I hoped the darkness would conceal the rest. A growing feeling of guilt was welling up inside me, wanting me to tear off my gown, to tear out my hair, and to break everything in sight. I felt like I had betrayed Peter and I knew on the inside that I had. My guilt grew even worse when Peter appeared from behind a hedge. His face lit up in a smile and I tried to make my smile genuine, but on the inside the only thing that consumed me was guilt. Peter sat down beside me and took my hand and I immediately began comparing Peter to Brayden.

The guilt was threatening to overflow within me and explode, whether in tears or shouts I had no idea. I only knew that I had to push the thought, even the very memory out of my mind. I pulled the corners of my lips up into what I hoped looked like a smile, but it felt like more of a grimace to me.

"Now that I am finally free, would you like to dance?" I hopped to my feet and led him into the ballroom, anything to be away from the garden, from his scent, from the memory. We danced a spirited gavotte before beginning a slow waltz.

Peter held me further away than Brayden had, we were at a more polite distance, but the warmth radiating from his body still made me want to melt in his arms. I knew it was unfair, first my passionate kiss with Brayden. He had kissed me and touched me in ways no other man had before and I was still feeling the aftereffects. Then, comparing Peter and Brayden, like my mind was trying to choose, trying to rationalize a choice. But I had no need to choose, Peter was with me now. He was the one I had always wanted to be with. The wrongness of the entire situation was threatening to stop me right where I was in the dance and storm out, up to my room without a second glance at everyone. After all, would it now be better for everyone if I just withdrew myself. Alone in my room I could cause no harm. Now, I was starting to get the same warm sensation around Peter. I wanted to be with Peter, no matter what we were doing. Whether it was arguing or cuddling. Peter was my lifeline here in Narnia, he kept me sane. He gave me something to hope for, something to stand for. My longing for him was not only in a physical way, but in an emotional way. The look on my face must have been so distressed that Peter stopped our steps and pulled me off to the side of the hall.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked.

"I am just so exhausted and I had nothing to do while the four of you talked to the other diplomats and royal families. It was all rather dreadful until you came along," I lied smoothly. As soon as the words were out of my mouth it felt like an icy knife was stabbing me right in the middle.

"How about I get someone to escort you upstairs and then tomorrow, you make up your absence with a picnic on the beach, just the two of us."

"Well, as long as it's just the two of us," I agree with a flirtatious wink. Walking up the stairs seems a dreadful task because with each step I take it is as if my burden becomes heavier. By the time I reach my bed, I collapse in it, despite Fley's protests. It is not until she finally leaves that I let the tears flow freely.

**Hey I am so sorry it took so long. A lot of you might be wondering, WHAT ABOUT PETER! But before you kill me (I can just imagine some of you are ready to get creative), please know that it is all part of the plot. Well, it wasn't originally, but sometimes in writing things just happen, and so Brayden developed. But he is part of a plan, and though some of you might not like it, Peter will get his time. In fact, you will not hear from Brayden for a couple of chapters. I hope that he was at least somewhat appealing to some of you! xD**

**I know some of the characters have been neglected, so let me know if someone seems to have been left out and you want me to do something about it in the next chapter!**

**So please leave a review, even if it is to yell at me for the whole Brayden thing. Can you say love triangle?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Rise and Shine**

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews! Thank you Lov3good for always reviewing and being there for me! Gigi- yes there will be some more adventure, don't worry. I think that if this was ALL romance that I would probably throw up.**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 15!**

"Time to wake up Annalise! You don't want to leave the high king waiting." Fley gently shook me awake. I was vaguely aware of my morning plans. My whole body was sore and tangled in the sheets. My joints ached as I tried to stand up, but it was useless. Fley grabbed my arm and steadied me as we slowly walked over to the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, reminding me of my predicament. But Brayden was gone, and Peter was here. I reminded myself of every joyful moment I had experienced with Peter, and stuck out my chin, determined not to let a little attraction ruin my feelings for Peter. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and surveyed the mess Fley had to deal with. Dried sweat covered my body, and I could only imagine my nightmare had taken its toll on my sleep. Dark circles under my eyes made me look like a raccoon, and I sighed quietly. My hair was a horrible mess. I tried to run my fingers through my hair, but to no avail. The tossing and turning last night had sufficiently knotted my hair.

"Rough night? Fley asked as she carefully removed last night's ball gown. It was now wrinkled and Fley tisked at the sight of it in such a disarray. "We will have you fixed up in just a bit."

I slowly eased into the warm water of the tub and closed my eyes against the morning sun. The throbbing in my head was hardly noticeable and I focused on enjoying the bath. The water smelled faintly of something floral and I asked Fley what it was.

"It's chamomile, Annalise. It will help relax your body. Now, close your eyes and relax." I obeyed her and closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma. I could feel myself slipping from consciousness and struggled for a few minutes before giving into the darkness. When I awoke, I was still in the bath tub. Fley was working over my hair, that was now clean, dry, and detangled. Her deft fingers worked over my hair, creating a masterpiece once again. After she was done, I eased into a forest green riding gown. I glanced at the mirror and was astounded to see the transformation. The dark circles were completely gone and my eyes were no longer red and puffy. My hair cascaded smoothly down my back in perfect waves. I gasped and hugged Fley.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked Fley. She blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Only half an hour." She murmured.

"But, how?" She blushed a deeper red and turned away. She then began to hurry me down the corridor on the pretense that I was running late.

"Are Peter and I going riding?" I asked confused to the apparel. Not that I could complain, it was nice to have my corset off, especially after sleeping in it. I winced when I remembered the bruises on my ribs and touched them tenderly.

"I have no idea as to what Peter has planned aside from a picnic. But hurry or you will be late! It is not proper to leave a king waiting." Fley said as she hurried me down the stairs. I scoffed but continued down the stairs, skipping every other in my haste to see Peter. Finally, I reached the entrance room and found Peter, in riding attire holding a basket in one hand and smiling in my direction.

"Are you ready for our picnic?" Peter asked as he offered his other arm to me.

"I can hardly wait," I replied genuinely. Peter led me to the courtyard where we found two horses waiting. We hopped up on our horses and set off toward the beach.

"How did you sleep last night?" Peter asked. I stiffened, but then remembered he knew nothing of Brayden.

"Fine, but I am wondering where we are going," I replied. Peter chuckled.

"Actually, this beach is a bit crowded this morning. I thought you might enjoy something a little more exciting." Peter answered mysteriously.

"Like a race?" I asked mischievously before letting my horse have his head. We raced forward and I crouched low over his mane. Peter was laughing, as he galloped beside me. I had no idea where we were headed, but I did not care. As long as I was laughing alongside Peter, I was happy. Finally, we both slowed to a gallop. We had arrived at a fork in the path, and Peter took the lead. My horse gladly followed and I held my breath in anticipation. We rounded a corner and I gasped at the beautiful beach before me. I hopped off my horse and tied her to a tree.

My feet sunk into the snow white warm sand that stretched from a tall vine covered cliff as far as I could see. The turquoise water glinted in the noon sunlight, blinding my eyes. I followed the soft slope toward the ocean and let the cool water touch my toes. I turned back to see Peter lounging on a blanket and watching me. He smiled my way and beckoned me toward him.

"It's beautiful Peter! I have never seen anything like it!" I gushed.

"I am glad you like it, because it is yours now." I gasped with delight and pulled Peter into a hug. I ended up almost crushing the picnic basket, causing Peter to roar with laughter at my apologies. Finally, we both lay back on the blanket and passed the time feeding each other from the basket.

"Peter, let's go swimming," I suddenly stated. The water looked so cool and appealing that I couldn't really resist even if I had wanted to.

"Annalise, neither of us brought a bathing suit." Peter replied as he picked up a grape and tossed it into the air before catching it in his mouth. "Let's just stay up here and relax."

"Come on Peter, doesn't the water look so nice?" I asked and jumped to my feet. I began to unbutton the buttons on the back of my dress as Peter just sat there, watching me warily. "Unbutton the ones I can't reach."

"Annalise, I am a king of Narnia. This isn't proper," Peter replied. I sighed and sat down next to him again. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly in and out, bummed by this turn of events. Peter began to stroke my cheek and play with my hair, tickling my face with my long locks. I suddenly had an idea and I rolled over so I was on my side, facing him. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked deeply into his eyes. Peter stared back into mine and my breath was taken away by his depthless blue eyes. His hand found my cheek and I pressed my lips against his, kissing him like I never had before. He kissed me back, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I pressed against him, feeling the warmth of his body against mine. Just as his hands began to trace my body I pulled away.

"If you want another kiss, you are going to have to go swimming," I replied seductively as I kept my lips close to his, but denying him what he wanted most. Peter groaned and began to unbutton the tiny buttons of my dress. His hands moved quickly as he undid the little pearl buttons and carefully helped me out of my dress. I stood before him in only my petticoats and I began to remove those too, carefully gauging Peter's expression. Peter hungrily looked me up and down, but made no move to come toward the water.

"Aren't you coming in Peter?" I asked, knowing full well he had never seen me in just my underwear. Peter slowly got to his feet and followed me to the water.

"You can't go swimming in that." I told Peter as I indicated to his tunic. He hurriedly slipped out of it and pulled off his chemise, leaving only his underwear on. I took his hand and led him slowly into the water until it the cool water reached my waist. I pulled my chemise down, thankful that Frey hadn't made me wear a corset. Peter still looked a bit wary, so I splashed some water at him. Peter looked surprised, but splashed water back at me. We began splashing each other and trying to dowse on another. Peter grabbed me by the waist and scooped me up in his arms. He took a deep breath and, realizing what he was about to do and I did the same. He plunged underwater with me in his arms. The underwater world was beautiful. Long seaweed beds and mossy rocks littered the sea floor. The sun shone through the sea, casting a spotlight on the seashells that lay previously hidden in the sand. My silver necklace began to float out in front of me, glinting in the blue waters. Everything was completely silent until a chorus of voices drifted through the water toward me.

_Rolling waves and pealing thunder_

_Be vigilant and protect your plunder_

_Stormy sea and stormy night_

_First comes the storm, then comes the flight_

I saw a flash of green fins out of the corner of my eye and gasped. Water filled my lungs and I coughed and sputtered, inhaling more water. I screamed and flailed my arms and legs helplessly against Peter's grip. He pushed up from the sandy bottom and we surfaced, sputtering salt water. I coughed until my throat was raw and clung to Peter.

"What's wrong? Are you all right? Did I stay down too long?" Peter panicked as he pulled me in to shallower waters.

"The song, did you hear it?" I asked shivering now that my body was not submerged. Peter stared at me for a moment and seemed to decide that I was really serious before answering.

"I didn't hear anything. Come on, let's go dry off," Peter tried to lift me into his arms again, but I protested. Finally, he settled for holding my hand as he dragged me out of the water. I stood awkwardly in my now see through chemise with my arms crossed. Peter picked up his tunic and chemise as we climbed the gentle slope of the shore and I grabbed our blanket and picnic. Soon, we realized that our undergarments were soaked and if I tried to put my gown back on it would get soaked. Peter seemed to have figured this out at exactly the same time as me.

"Why don't we just set them out to dry on this boulder?" I asked indicating the great rock that I was sitting on.

"Alright," Peter consented and handed me the blanket. Upon seeing my confused expression, Peter chuckled and explained. "You do need something to cover yourself don't you?"

I blushed slightly and realized he meant for me to wear this once I had removed my undergarments. Peter turned away and tried to pull my chemise over my head when I realized that it was still tied. I attempted to reach around and untie it, but it was useless.

"Peter, will you help me with this?" I whispered, half hoping he would not hear. Soon, Peter's hands were on my back as he gently untied it. I heard his footsteps and I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I quickly pulled the blanket around myself and turned to face Peter again. Peter was staring at me, unblushing, with a look of determination on his face. I walked toward him, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks by looking down. Peter wrapped his arms around me and I shivered, but pressed closer to him.

"Come with me," Peter whispered as he led me back toward our horses. Behind the tree they were tied to was another path, one that led into the forest. We walked for about five minutes along a path until we reached a meadow. On the right side of the meadow there was a freshwater spring about ten feet deep. The bottom was covered in blue and silver rocks that glittered in the sun. The water bubbled happily up from the depths of the pool. It was beautiful, and Peter and I sat on the ledge of the pond and stuck out feet in the pool.

"Annalise, I don't know what life would be like without you. I was wondering, if it might be alright if I could court you," Peter asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Of course!" I told Peter with a bright smile. I had thought he would never ask. I sighed with relief at exactly the same time he did, and he gathered me up in his arms again to carry me back to the beach, despite my protests.

When we got back to the beach, I pulled my clothes back on and Peter buttoned my dress. I was about to hoist myself back up on my horse when Peter grabbed me by the waist and led me over to his horse.

"I thought we would ride together this time," Peter told me with a wink. I chuckled and made fun of him for winking, but pulled myself up behind him. We set of with my horse's reigns tied to his. The ride back was a bit longer, but I enjoyed it. I rested my cheek against Peter's back as I held onto his waist.

"Why couldn't we go to the beach closer to Cair Paravel?" I asked as I suddenly remembered.

"Actually, Susan and Alstrom were going for a ride along the beach," Peter replied vaguely, but his answer was enough to confirm what I was already thinking.

"Alstrom and Susan are together?" I asked. Peter nodded and smiled. I had always thought they were cute together. We reached Cair Paravel just after sunset, and after we finally reached our corridor, we both parted to our separate rooms. I slipped into my clean covers after finally removing my scratchy underwear and slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, especially if you want to see more interaction with other characters. Brownie points to anyone who can guess where the music was coming from and what it means!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long. I have been busy with school and sports, and I lost a lot of my motivation to write. But I owe it to you guys and myself to finish this story. I enjoyed writing a lot of this chapter, but I must warn you that there are lemons in this chapter, so if you aren't comfortable reading that, just skip it. I will also be updating my other story soon, Intertwined Fates, so be sure to check it out if you haven't already.**

**Chapter 16**

**Colorblind**

I awoke the next morning just as the sun was rising. Today would be the day that Peter and I told the rest of his siblings that we were courting; the thought of it made me anxious and excited as I fought the urge to bite my nails. I lay in bed, relishing the warmth of my comforter as I pulled it closer. Just then, my door opened and Fley came in.  
"Good morning, Annalise," she said as she danced across the room and opened my curtains, flooding my room with bright light.  
"You could warn me next time you try to blind me before I have even had breakfast?" I mumbled into my pillow as I tried to pull the covers over my head.  
"I've already prepared your bath, so I suggest you get in it before the water gets cold,"  
I groaned, but sat up and allowed my eyes to adjust. I crossed the room to stare out my window. There was not a cloud in the sky, a good omen. I smiled to myself and slipped out of my nightgown and into the bathtub, enjoying the warmth of the water as I tilted my head back against the side and closed my eyes.

It did not take long for me to finish dressing for the day. Fley, as usual, had worked her magic, making me look wonderful. Just as I was about to leave for breakfast, I glanced out the window. I had to look twice, for the sky was no longer blue, but completely grey.  
I hurried down the stairs toward the great hall for breakfast. Peter and I had agreed that once we were both there, he would announce our news to his siblings. When I came to the door, I stopped and took a deep breath. I knew Lucy and Edmund would approve, but I couldn't help but wonder what Susan would think. She could be kind and gentle, but at other times she could be cold and distant. I inhaled once more and pushed open the door. The Pevensies were already there. I crossed the area to the table quickly, hoping Peter had perhaps already told them and Peter gave me a reassuring smile as I took my seat next to Edmund. Edmund gave me a nod and Lucy gave me her usual smile. Susan smiled in my direction, so I hoped today would be a good day.  
Throughout the meal I glanced over at Peter, wondering if he was about to announce the news, but he did not. Finally, after everyone was done eating, Peter stood up and smiled at me. For a second I forgot everything else except for Peter's dazzling smile.  
"Susan, Edmund, Lu, I have great news," he began as he continued to smile in my direction. He was so sure, so certain, that suddenly I was too. "Annalise and I are courting."  
Lucy jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around me in embrace as Susan did the same. Edmund clapped Peter on the back and gave me a brief hug, before reaching into his tunic and pulling out a letter.  
"Annalise, I also have good news," he said with a grin. "I received a letter this morning from someone by the name of Nerissa, who claims to be your half-sister, and wishes to visit you and congratulate us on our victory over the white witch."  
I glanced at Peter, who shrugged.  
"I guess it's up to you Annalise. She has already travelled from the Lone Islands to Narnia, and awaits our reply a three day's ride away."  
I gave a non-committal jerk of my head and grimaced, which Edmund seemed to take as a nod and a smile. He nodded and shouted "Excellent!".  
"Er- certainly. Though it does seem strange that Aslan did not mention my half-sister."  
"Perfect! I will send a reply immediately! Lucy, Su, prepare the castle for our visitors."  
Edmund, nodded to Peter, who continued to smile in my direction as his siblings left the corridor. After they had left, Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. I felt my uncertainty and stress over the matter melt away and turned so I was facing him.  
"I had better make sure he handles it all," Peter told me. I gave a disappointed sigh but gave Peter a long, slow kiss. I pulled away and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm off to the library," I told him as we began to leave the dining hall.  
"I'll find you later," Peter replied with a quick kiss on my forehead. I giggled but continued down the hall, lost in thoughts of Peter and the softness of his lips.  
Finally I made my way to the library. I sat down in a plush armchair and wracked my brain to recall the song I had heard in the ocean. I grabbed a parchment and wrote the words, _"Rolling waves and pealing thunder, Be vigilant and protect your plunder. Stormy seas and stormy night, First comes storm and then comes flight."_ For few minutes, I stared at the paper, silently hoping inspiration would suddenly hit me, but to no avail. I picked myself up out of the warmth and comfort of the coach and began to search the bookshelves. I ran my fingers over the ancient spines of the book, sometimes squinting at stained covers to read the title and at others wiping layers of dust off the spines. Books on all sorts of Narnian history, tradition, and celebration covered the shelves, along with fairytales and others stories. Finally, I came to a section with books on Narnian creatures, including some I had never heard of.

I opened one entitled "Underwater Creatures of the Great Eastern Ocean". Its ancient bindings were nearly falling apart, and the pages looked so frail that they might turn to dust from the slightest touch. They were well worn from age and use; the spine groaned loudly as I opened to a page in the middle of the book. I passed pages on the kraken, sea serpent, and squid. Many other strange and sometimes grotesque sea creatures were depicted, but the only one that caught my eye was one labeled Sea people. Depicted was an icily beautiful woman with the tail of a fish but the torso and face of a woman. Her features were almost transparent and she was twisted into a painful looking position. I looked below the picture and saw only a single sentence. "The sea people are extremely dangerous, though they fear the kraken, squid, and sea serpent."  
I took a breath and glared at the book disdainfully for making me so wary. I flipped the page to find a chapter on the Bight of Calormen, the name of the sea right off the coast of Narnia. I gasped as I turned to a page adorned in intricate drawings and pictures of elegant mermaids, whose green tails glittered and blonde hair glistened in the sun. The merpeople had sung at the coronation, and therefore they had to know something about the warning. I stuffed the book back into its place on the shelf and walked briskly out of the room and down the hall. I passed a Susan, who was strolling alongside Alstrom, on my way out of the castle. She smiled heartily at me as she passed, but otherwise ignored me. The stables, like the castle, were busy preparing for Nerissa's arrival and did not notice me saddle my horse and ride toward the beach Peter and I had gone to the day before. I rode swiftly down the path, reaching the beach in only a few minutes. I unsaddled and tied my horse to an overhanging tree branch and made my way toward the water, anxious to discover the meaning behind the song. I was about to slip of my dress and charge into the water when I realized my hastiness had caused me to forget one vital thing. I had no idea how to find the merpeople. With a sigh, I lowered myself to the warm sand and lay back, not caring that sand was getting in my hair.

"This is hopeless. How in Aslan's name am I supposed to find a mermaid?" I exclaimed as I squeezed my eyes tightly against the sun.

"You know, asking nicely would suffice." My eyes shot open and I jumped to me feet only to see a mermaid lounging on the shore, her tail flicking up and down lazily in the waves.

"You're a mermaid!" I exclaimed in excitement as I settled back down into the sand, but with a bit more dignity.

"No, though it is so typical of you humans to call me by the name of such an unintelligent creature," she replied jeeringly as she combed her fingers through her long, blood red hair with a disdainful look. At second glance, I realized that her scales were blue not green, and that her hair was red instead of blonde. Her lips were as red as her hair and her eyes were the bluest I had ever seen. As I studied her, she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she scanned me. "Well, I guess you aren't entirely human, but by the looks of things, you're still trying to figure that out, naiad."

"My name is Annalise. But what are you?" I asked and furrowed my brow. She was exactly what I had expected a mermaid to look like, aside from the hair and the tail coloring.

"I'm a siren. You know, the kind that lure sailors to their death." She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," I answered, suddenly wary. "What is your name?"

"Parthenope. My sisters and I live at the end of the world, in the far end of the Great Eastern Sea. I traveled a long way to get here, you know." she replied indifferently as she continued to comb her hair.

"Sisters?" I prompted, sensing her desire to tell her story.

"Oh yes, I have two of them, but I am the most beautiful and intelligent of the three. We share a lovely island in the middle of a vast sea that gets no visitors. Well, occasionally we do, and after bidding the sailors to come ashore from the top of our cliffs, which surround the island, a few are normally foolish enough to jump overboard in an attempt to reach us. Few actually do reach the island and make it up the cliffs, and I can assure you they do not go unrewarded," she continued with a wink.

"Do you know anything about the song I heard yesterday?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't get distracted again.

"The song? Oh of course! You mean the prophesy." she replied mysteriously as she gazed into my eyes, searching them intently. "Prophesies aren't meant to be revealed until the proper time has come."

"But that is why I found you! For help," I cried out, exasperated by Parthenope's deliberate avoidance of the subject. Parthenope chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"First of all, I found you, and second, even though I like you for a human female, and that is something I cannot say about most human females, I made the prophesy, which means I have no more idea as to what it means than you do."

"First this and now Nerissa's visit," I groaned.

"Nerissa?" Parthenope questioned as she crinkled her brow in concentration.

"My half-sister, apparently."

"Oh dear, she sounds like a problem. You know, naiads are known for their jealousy. She could be a problem, you know, especially since you now have that attractive young man at your side." Parthenope continued thoughtfully. I gave her a long glare but she ignored it, when her words hit me.

"Parthenope, do you really think that could have something to do with the prophesy?"

"As if I would know," she scoffed, back to her sarcastic and unhelpful self. "I must go."

"Alright. If I need your help, is there a way to talk to you?"

"I am not a pet," she replied with a grimace. "But if you wish to find me, travel to the island offshore the northern border of Archenland. During full moon, you may call to me and I will hear you." With that, she turned and let an incoming wave wash over her and carry her out to sea. With a final leap, Parthenope was gone.

I began the trek through the sand back to my horse and saddled him. The entire ride home, I pondered Parthenope's words, the prophesy, and Nerissa's arrival. Thought of impending doom filled my head as I imagined the outcome of the prophesy with increasing horror. My thoughts carried me through the ride and to the stable where I hardly noticed myself unsaddle the horse and walk into the castle. Soon, I was in my room and lay across my bed. I squeezed my arms around myself and closed my eyes tightly against the tears that were threatening to slip out. I knew something terrible would happen soon, but I had no way of warning Peter or his siblings, as both encounters would surely make me sound like a lunatic.

I clutched the covers and pulled them around me as I attempted to ignore the dark thoughts that seeped into my mind, infecting my imagination with dark images. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled me as I clutched the covers closer around me. The warmth of my blanket lulled me into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares.  
"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened to reveal Peter, looking devastatingly handsome as he grinned at me before sitting attempt edge of my bed. I looked toward the widow and realized that it was already night. I had slept through the entire day!  
"You weren't at dinner," he stated.  
"I was at the library, then I went for a ride, I must have lost track of time," I explained as I attempted to fix my dress seeing as the front had fallen down quite a bit, leaving me more than a little exposed. Peter glanced down and saw what I was doing and politely averted his eyes. I felt a blush creep up my face as I awkwardly looked away and bit my bottom lip.  
"Are you hungry? I can go get you something," Peter stated as he stood up and began to walk toward the door.  
"No!" I called as I grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward me. "I'm not hungry," I finessed softly as I gazed up at Peter. He seemed to be struggling with himself, conflicting emotions washed over his face. His scent washed over me making my body suddenly warm. Peter still stood at the edge of my bed, so I squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. "Will you sit with me?"  
"Of course," Peter said carefully as he lay back against the pillows. I propped myself up so that I was next to him. He lay staring at me with a look of such intense desire that I felt my entire face flush as I looked down at my hands. I slowly turned back to look at Peter and we both began to move closer. His soft lips brushed mine as his hands found the small of my back and he pulled me closer. His lips crushed against mine demandingly as I struggled to keep pace with him, his warm breath mingled with mine intoxicatingly. I broke off and gasped in air. Peter's hands left trails of fire down my body as his hands travelled the length of my waist, cupping my breasts and stroking my legs. His hands found the laces of my gown and he quickly and expertly unlaced my gown, pulling it over my head. I pushed myself up and flipped over so I was straddling him and kissed him hungrily as his hands continued to explore my body. I pulled Peter's shirt over his head with his help and then my hands found his pants. I unlaced the front and pulled his pants down. When I was done, I took in the length of him and nearly gasped. I began to breathe rapid, shallow breaths as I wondered how he would fit in me.  
"Are you sure you way to do this?" he asked, staring at my transparent underclothes longingly. I got up off the bed and seductively pulled one sleeve down over my shoulder. I grasped the other one and pulled it down as well, revealing much of my breasts. Peter's breath hitched and I saw him pulse with desire. At that I pushed the rest if my dress down and watched his face as it flowed to the floor.  
Peter's eyes widened as he took in my body. I walked back toward him enticingly, and as I reached the bed he pulled me down so I was straddling him again, but before I could lean down to kiss him, he flipped us over so that he was on top. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up toward him so that our lips met once more. We kissed hungrily, both of us struggling for breath. I could feel the heat growing at my core as my heart pulsed. I felt Peter harden more as he pushed against me. I pressed against him and trembled as my hands weakly fumbled at his neck. I bit down on his bottom lip and gently pulled back before releasing him.  
Peter and I gasped for breath as he made his was down my body, before stopping at my fully aroused nipples. He took my left nipple in his mouth and began sucking and biting teasingly at my nipple. I fought the urge to stir and tilted my head back, enjoying the sensation, which brought on a new warmth to the sensitive area between my thighs. I felt myself getting wetter as Peter moved to my right nipple, his hand twisting and pinching my other nipple.  
Soon, I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled Peter's mouth off my nipple.  
"I need you," I whispered, my voice breathy as I begged for him. Peter moved his hands down to my sex. I braced myself and felt his finger slowly slide into my folds and began to pump in and out of me, slowly at first. Suddenly, Peter picked up speed as he thrust another finger inside me. I clutched his arm tightly as his second finger went in, making me tense in pain. Peter stopped and I felt my body adjust and he began moving his fingers in and out. He picked up speed as my wetness engulfed his fingers, making them slide easily as he pumped them into me. I closed my eyes as I began to enjoy the sensation. Peter stopped and withdrew his fingers from my wet center. He positioned himself above my entrance and looked down at me longingly.  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.  
"Yes, I want you."  
"But are you ready for this?"  
"Peter, please," I begged as I grabbed his back and pulled him closer. Peter nodded and I braced myself, hoping he would be gentle. Peter entered me excruciatingly slow. Before even his tip was in me, I began to feel my body strain as I stretched. I clenched my fists at my side in order to brace myself. Peter pushed in further, causing me to inhale sharply. He continued to enter me slowly, thrusting bit by bit and inching in further. Half of his member was now within me. He thrust again and I cried out in pain.  
"Annalise, are you alright?" Peter asked, concerned but deep in concentration as he tried to hold back. I grit my teeth and nodded. Peter thrust in further, and with one last and final thrust, he was in me. The pain began to reside and we both breathed heavily, causing a slight friction. I felt my body tremble again and wrapped my legs around Peter. I felt his member slide further in me as he began to thrust in and out. With a cry of pleasure I felt his body brush against my center. The length of him slid nearly out of me before he thrust back in, each time gentle and tender.  
"Don't hold back, Peter, please,"  
Peter thrust harder and faster, causing more friction as I clutched his back. Peter began to pant as he sped up, his sounds mingling with my moans. I felt my pleasure rise and heighten as my walls tighten around him. With a cry I felt my orgasm wash over me, and stars appeared behind my closed eyes as Peter released his seed into me with a moan.

We lay clutching each other and panting and he sighed and rolled over off me, so that we were lying side by side.  
"I love you, Annalise."  
"I love you too, Peter." I looked up at Peter as he stroked my cheek tenderly. With as smile I kissed his cheek.  
"Will you stay here with me?" I asked, watching his blue eyes carefully.  
"Of course," Peter replied as he kissed my forehead. "Now, roll over."  
I obeyed and rolled to the side as Peter did the same. Our bodies were touching as he draped his arm over my body, spooning me. I sighed contently and pressed myself closer to him. With that I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! :]


End file.
